Forest Floor, again
by BlackwaterCanon
Summary: What if Edward had lost to Victoria in Eclipse? If Bella had picked herself up off the forest floor, just like after he left last time and really tried to live? If she had a future, how much of a difference would knowing she loved jake really make?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
A/n this occurs during the fight with the newborns during Eclipse. But obviously I'm changing the outcome slightly..... What if Edward had forbeyed Bella from going to the bonfire? She would have never have herd the story of the third wife, and there would be no shard of rock distracting Victoria, and Edward would have been exposed to her full fury and drive for revenge. It would mean that there was clouds in the sky, there would be no eclipse, only the sun and the moon.  
Disclamer: All twilight characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, who I am not!

I can't believe this is happening. Edward is dead. He was so completely worried about my safety, how fragile my human body would be compared to the infalliable body of a vampire. But he was wrong. A Vampire is only infallible against a human, vampires are not infallible against another vampire. It was all my fault!  
As Edward lay in chunks of white marble in front of me, much like what Michaelangelo's David would look like in peices. I felt the room spin, but I was determined not to let go. Seth and Victoria were still fighting. The constant growls and snapping were evidence of that, though I could only see the blurr of the fight, they were moving too quickly. The ferocious sounds echoed off the cliffs surrounding me. I had to get out. For Charlie, for Phil & Renee and for Jacob. I turned and ran through the forest, just like Alice had seen in her vision. I ran aimlessly, branches wipped my face and I fell constantly, expecting that at any moment she would come for me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and Victoria was livid. Her hair, bright as a flame would spring through the trees & pounce like an animal and I would die. I fell again, loosing momentum and a sense of hopelessness hit me.  
The sense of Deja Vu was inevitable. I was in a ball on the forest floor and Edward had left me, again. This time it was for good. There was no sense that I wasn't good enough, though I knew I never was.  
I jumped when I herd a feint rustling and I knew that she had found me. She must have killed Seth! Poor Seth, poor Sue, poor Leah! First Harry, now Seth! He was just a kid. This had gone on too long. Too many people that I loved have died for me. I was marked for death ever since that first Biology lesson, so long ago.  
But now, I was resigned to my fate and I stood up. There was no use in any form of self defense. Renee had good intentions in us taking lessons but for who I was fighting, it would be no match. I was a mere human, dabbling in the world of make believe. My boyfriend, no fiancé was a Vampire and My occasional best friend was a werewolf. And to top matters off, I was desperately torn between the two. Two worlds, one each for those I loved. Poor Jacob, he had tried for so long to make me realise that I loved him, and only now, that I was about to die would I realise this. But better he knew, I wish I would have come out of the denial sooner. But all of this was irrelevant now. As I herd the sound getting closer, I touched the charm bracelet on my left wrist. I looked over the crystal and wooden carvings and took a deep breath, I wasn't going to wait any longer. There was a difference between being dragged into the ring, and walking in with your head held high, proud of who you are.  
"I can hear you, I'm here and I'm waiting!"  
I herd the noise & realising how close it was I shivered. I didn't feel so much like the terminator, much more like the cowardly lion. But I was resigned to my fate. I touched the bracelet again, remembering all of the people that I loved, that was all that mattered now. I saw the flash of red closing in and closed my eyes, waiting for her to take me......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was Happy. For I was with Edward, and Jacob was there too. That was weird they hated each other. But They didn't seem to mind each other, I _must_ be dreaming. There was no Victoria in my dream. That reaffirmed my point that it was a very good dream indeed. We were all round the bonfire in La Push, the pack was there and the Cullens were there too..... That was odd. It was raining. I felt the splatters on my face and went to wipe them away but there was something cold and smooth around my wrist.  
"Bella!" Alice said, as if noting me of her presence.  
"Alice?" I was confused. She pulled me up by the shoulders very gently, to sit up.  
"Oh Bella" She said very disapprovingly. "I told you that if you went into the forest and you didn't listen to me! How are we supposed to keep you safe if you don't help us a little?" She didn't know. Oh no! I suddenly remembered the fight, and how Edward had lost... It seemed inconcieveable to me and to say It aloud would be admitting that it was real.  
"Um Alice...." I started, unable to continue. I started to cry, I must really look even more pathetic now. I had looked horrendous outside the tent this morning after the night camping with Edward _and_ Jake. What a night it had been...  
"Alice, Edward... Victoria came and.... Seth.. he tried..." I gave up when the sobbing became uncontrollable.  
"Bella, come here" and with this she wrapped her red scarf around my neck and put her jacket around me. _The red scarf._ Victoria had never been here. The flashes of red were _Alice_...  
This meant there was still a chance, that Seth Clearwater might be alright. Alright as you could be when you went head to head with a vampire that is.  
"Alice, Victoria found us, she thought I'd be with Edw... Edward and... He fought her and he... lost"  
Alice looked at me knowingly. She knew... her brother was dead.  
"Bella, Seth Clearwater communicated to the pack after Victoria left that Edward was in pieces... Carlisle is putting him back together as we speak. Bella, Edward is alright."  
Edward was fine! Seth was fine! I sighed, relieved that they were all little more durable than I was...  
"Can I see him? Is the fight over?" I said, a little too quickly.  
"The fight is over. Victoria fled, she knew that she was losing. Sam and Jacob took off following her but she hit the water and she's gone."  
"So Jake's okay?" I was relieved. If my infallible Vampire boyfriend could be hurt, then my human, teenage best friend could _really_ be hurt.  
"Yes Bella, Jacob Black is fine" She comforted my fears, but there was apprehension in her voice. She must have seen my face, which was giving me away.  
"I tried not to Bella, but I'm sorry" Alice looked so guilty. Her pixie-like features were creased with anxiety.  
"What?" I said suspiciously as I narrowed my eyes.  
"I may have overheard the um... conversation between you and Jacob this morning...."  
"Alice! How could you!" Great. Just fabulous. Now my dirty laundry was being aired to the Cullens and the pack.  
Damn Vampire and Werewolf super Hearing.  
"Well, you weren't quiet and Oh! Bella how could you!" she looked so frustrated. But she was right to criticise me. She was the only one that had!  
"Oh Alice! How could I have gone all of this time in the dark? Why?" I started crying again.  
"Shhh... Bella it is going to be alright. We can go and see Edward soon".  
"I don't want to yet. I don't want him to see me like this".

But I shouldn't be crying. I was like Kathy from Wuthering Heights, except neither one of my options were evil, nor cruel. I had to choose between two people that I loved. There was Edward, Whom I had pledged to marry. And then he would turn me into a Vampire. I could be with him forever. But the lion and the lamb wasn't the conventional love story. Jake was right... you never do see the fish trying to kiss the eagle. Fish Kiss Fish and the eagles, well they stick within their own species too...

Jacob was my personal sun. He had loved me enough to pick up the pieces after Edward had left. He always did what I wanted to do and he never held back, he just told me what he was thinking, even if I didn't want to hear it.  
If I chose Edward, there would be no more Bella the Klutz, with two left feet who could trip on even ground.  
There would be a graceful, beautiful Vampire.  
If I chose Jacob, Nothing would really change, in the best way possible. I could go to college, live with Charlie, visit Renee and Just be _Bella._  
I was awakened from my thoughts by Alice, who was pulling me to my feet.  
"What are we doing? Is it safe for me to go out?" I hoped that I could feel safe again. Although with Victoria still Alive, that was unlikely.  
"They are just getting rid of the evidence, and then we can go back into the clearing......" Alice trailed off and her eyes glazed over...  
It seemed like forever until her eyes focused again... And when they did she looked at me in horror.  
"Oh No! Bella come quickly!" she said, wrestling me onto her back, and before I could object, we were flying through the woods, and I closed my eyes, desperately hoping that we wouldn't hit the trees.  
Soon enough, she put me down and I opened my eyes. We were back in the clearing and everyone was gathered into two loose circles. The Cullen's and The Pack.  
I saw Edward first, he looked at me apologetically and then he pinched his nose, something he only did when he was stressed or annoyed. I looked down at my feet awkwardly. He would be apologising into the next decade.  
"Bella, love?" He asked, as if checking to see that it was me.  
I rushed over to him and hugged him. I shivered. Even in Alice's coat over my own, I was freezing.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry. Words cannot explain how upset I am with myself. I was meant to be looking after you and I failed."  
He hung his head in shame.  
"Oh Edward, It's not your fault, I shouldn't have made you stay. I blackmailed you into it and it's my fault that you got hurt."  
"Love, no. Victoria was mine..." He said harshly.  
He stepped away, and I searched for Jake. But as far as I could see, Sam and Jake were still chasing Victoria.  
"Bella, you need to stay behind me" Edward said reassuringly. I looked around. The Pack was gone...  
"Why?" I said suspiciously.  
"Bella" Alice intervened. "I'm sorry I should have seen it earlier, but the Volturi, they decided that it was finally time to intervene".  
"How much time do we have Alice?" Carlisle asked.  
"Not long now, they should come through the clearing from the North in two minutes". Alice said precisely, as they started forming a protective semicircle around me.  
"Why did the pack go?" I turned to Alice and Edward looked a little offended that I hadn't asked him.  
"The Volturi do not honour truces with werewolves..." Esme said, as she hugged me.  
"But don't worry about a thing sweetie..."  
"Thirty seconds!" Alice screeched.  
But before expected, shapes emerged. But it was all wrong! They were coming from the south. Before I could see, Esme whispered, "Oh no..."  
And then I saw the Midnight Black wolf and the Russet wolf came trudging into the clearing.  
"Carslile, get them out of here! They are just children!" Esme screeched, worriedly.  
"It's too late, look..." Carlisle gestured towards the right, where the all too familiar hooded figures were filing in.

A/N: Thank-you all for reading! Pretty Please review!  
PS. I promise plenty of Volturi in the next chapter! And If you have any snarky comments I could use for Jane (!!!) it would be muchly appreciated Also I would love some fantastic blonde jokes, Jane and Rosalie may just have a catfight!  
Xoxo B.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who I am not. If i was, things may have been a little different the first time round... LOL  
Thank-you guys for adding me to story alert! I really am excited to see that!  
But the next chapter I'm gonna dedicate to Lil H, because she's the inspiration for my interpretation of Jane!  
Thankyou for reading!!!!  
Xoxo B.

Chapter 3.  
"Well, well, well...." The snide voice came from the smallest, darkest cape. She pulled the hood back to reveal a head of sleek light brown hair and angelic features that were all too familiar.  
"Hello Jane, Alec" Carlisle nodded, smiling politely. "For what do we owe this pleasure?"  
"You must be Carlisle! Oh we have herd sooo much about you. Aro hoped that we would get far enough south to send his warmest regards" She smiled angelically, but I knew how sadistic she was... my find fluttered back to Volterra.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with the newborns? They left quite a trail of destruction in Seattle". Jane said, quickly getting down to business.  
"We formed an alliance with the Quileute wolves here, to destroy the newborns". Edward said harshly  
"Hello there Edward" she smiled  
"How many of them was there?" Alec chimed in quietly, but authoritatively.  
"Nineteen, not including their creator who sadly got away" Carlisle started, seeing Edward pinch his nose again.  
"Was he the only one who got away? Did you get them all?" she said critically.  
"Yes we got them all, thank-you very much. And he was a she..." Rosalie said with her usual intimidating manner.  
"Oh, sorry. Who was she? Do you know what she was doing with the newborns?" Jane said, feigning interest.  
"Her name was Victoria, and she held a grudge against Bella" Edward stepped in.  
"A grudge against Bella? Why?" This seemed a little unfathomable to Jane. Though if I didn't find Victoria to be completely frightening and deranged, I might have agreed with her.  
"Her mate James tried to hunt Bella and I killed James. Victoria sees killing Bella as levelling the score, an eye for an eye..." Edward trailed off.  
"I see. Well, you do seem to bring out strange reactions in our kind"  
Edward seemed a little offended by this.  
"And what happened with the creator? How did you let her get away?" Jane asked, politely, despite the accusation she had implied.  
"Edward fought Victoria and she fled after she sensed she was losing. Jacob and Sam followed her to the water and then they lost her." Carlisle summarised.  
"If you were here a little earlier, you could have done your job like you are supposed to and helped us." Rosalie remarked, directly at Jane.  
"Oh I'm sorry Blondie? Do you like blonde jokes?" She smiled evilly. "I've got one for you anyway" she said seeing the look of distaste on Rosalie's face.  
"Alright Blondie, _What would you do if a Blond threw a hand grenade right at you?" _She smiled angelically, yet evilly. Rosalie glared at her. If Rosalie had ever glared at me that way_  
" You'd pull the pin and throw it back." _Rosalie looked like she was going to strangle her. Emmett wrapped his humongous arms around her, through I couldn't figure out whether it was to comfort her or restrain her...  
But then she changed her attention to me.  
"My, my Edward, we have been naughty haven't we?" she gestured towards me.  
"Why would that be Jane?" Edward asked.  
"Because, if you remember back to our conversation in Volterra. You promised to make little Bella here, immortal". She looked harsh now, instead of angelic.  
"The date is set, we were merely waiting for the sake remaining inconspicuous" Alice piped up.  
But instead of reassuring Jane, that we fully intended on me becoming a Vampire. Jake immediately started howling and Sam menacingly started to walk towards Jane. Her formidable gift was unknown to them.  
"No!" I shouted, But Edward and Alice had trapped me by my arms with their immense strength.  
Jane smirked and then suddenly, Sam was writhering on the floor in pain. Alice and Edward pulled at my arms, turning me to face away and Alice was reaching up to cover my eyes and ears. When Jane had stopped, they let go, but only for long enough that I turned to see Jake bounding over to Sam and then turned to Jane, growling fiercely.  
I cringed, waiting for Jacob to shrink to the floor in pain, just like Sam, but he didn't. And Jane looked furious.  
"Jane?" Alec looked worried. They both tried to concentrate, but it wasn't working, neither of the "Witch Twins" could hurt him.  
"Demetri- get him!" Jane shouted. And then Demetri lunged a Jake.  
"No!!!" I shouted, running forward, but Demetri collided with Jake before I took even the first step. The sound was immensely loud. Alice had me restrained again, as Emmett and Jasper interviened with Demetri but it was too late. Demetri was missing an arm, and Jake lay with a heaving chest in the snow. To my utter horror, the white snow was streaked with red. I looked over at Esme, who looked distraught too....  
"My apologies, I only meant for Demetri to restrain the _Dog_" Jane painted a look of sorrow on her fine features.  
"Why don't you tell me what the purpose of your little guard dogs are?" she continued, sorrowful look gone.  
"Sam, the black wolf is offended by your suggestion. They are here as an alliance, not as slavery." Edward translated, as Sam could not speak for himself, though his bared teeth kind suggested that Edward had edited though.  
"How fascinating. It looks like our job is done. Come now." She looked very bored. Jane turned back to the North and her following mirrored her. She paused, turning to face me directly.  
"We will be back soon, to check Bella, you are a liability that we will not tolerate. Become one of us, or .. Well...." She smirked angelically. It was a threat, and we both knew it.  
I was a liability, a human who knew entirely too much.  
Alice released her grip on my arms. I was going to have bruises tomorrow, but I didn't care, I rushed towards Jacob, crouching down on the snow putting my hand over his heart, next to Carlisle Who was assessing Jake. He was in good hands, but he was a wreck...

It was all getting to be a little much.  
As they secured Jake and took him back to the Cullens, everyone got along. There was no Edward the Vampire and Jacob the Werewolf. Billy was called and he waited for Charlie to leave, and then Emily drove him up. It was a big step for Billy, to put aside a grudge that he had been ingrained in him since his birth. But he was a strong man, he loved Jake and hated seeing his son like that. Never once did he demand to take Jake home. He just sat and watched while Carlisle x-rayed Jake and fit braces to his broken bones.  
It was hard for me to watch. I wasn't kept near Jake, Alice took me up into her room.  
"Bella," she started. "I called Charlie and I told him that my family stayed out camping for longer, and he agreed to let you stay for a couple more nights. I couldn't let you go home with all those scratches on your face and you need to have your wrist checked again. I think you may have re-broken it in the forest."  
I sighed. I was so tired. The bed was very comfortable and my last night's sleep was a very uncomfortable one. I was not sure that I could go camping again, anytime soon, let alone in a snowstorm.  
"Good Night Bella, sleep tight"  
And with that, I immediately fell asleep. For the first time in a very long time, I slept without nightmares, lord forbid, I was just too tired to dream tonight.

Thankyou for reading. Thank me by reviewing! Xoxo  
PS. I'm so sorry for hurting Jake! But in the grand scheme of things, it had to happen. Next chapter sees The Pack and The Cullens under the same roof. Also, There will be a vote, hint hint......


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, hence do not own Twilight. I'm just having a little fun with her characters...  
Chapter 4.  
I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. That was until I remembered why I was in Alice's bed and not my own. The fight, the newborns, Victoria, Edward, the Volturi and then Jake! Urgh. Why did I wake up? Could I not just have a little peace? But right at that moment, I heard very loud voices from the floor below. I thought we were over this. I reaffirmed. I did not care who was a Vampire and who the hell was a werewolf. I was Switzerland. Completely impartial.  
I sighed and pulled myself out of Alice's very pink bed.  
It was a little weird that Edward wasn't there with me when I went to bed. He usually snuck into my window at home, with a snoring Charlie in the other room. But this was his house, his sanctuary, why wasn't he here.  
Then it hit me. He was probably still very angry with himself, and the period of self loathing would last for at least a week.  
I loved Edward, but it was my fault he was hurt, because of my pessimism, he lay in chunks. Sure, you could put him back together again but...  
As I walked across to the colossal white ensuite, I saw that Alice had layed out a full set of clothes for me. I did have a bag of my own clothes somewhere, but Alice would be Alice and I wouldn't put it past her to dispose of my clothes discretely and replace them with something she approved of. _Translation_, I was never going to see the bag full of sweats again.  
I showered, noticing that Alice had placed a bottle of my favourite strawberry shampoo in her shower. And the sweater dress she had chose was a very particular shade of blue. Alice had definitely understood just what had happened between Jacob and I, and was pulling out all the stops so she would lose me.  
But the question was, Now that I knew, really knew that I loved Jake, _Did it change anything_?

After I was dressed and mildly presentable, I made my way down the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen, where I could smell bacon and eggs frying. I realised that I was very hungry, and in the house where nobody ate, they were cooking for me.  
I felt a little touched, but then I realised that Alice was the one in charge. Her strange behaviour was starting to get to me.  
Though I loved her, ever since she found me in the forest, she was smothering me.  
Part of me wondered if she knew something that I didn't.  
"Bella!" Alice chimed loudly. I grimaced.  
"Come sit down, we made you breakfast!!!!" She was speaking a bit fast for me to understand, I was too busy looking at the gigantic pile of food on the kitchen bench.  
"Alice, I'm not going to be able to eat all of that!" I snapped, perhaps a little moodily.  
"Yeowch!" Rose whispered to Emmett, who was frying more bacon.  
I glared at her.  
"Looks like we got the grumpy Bella this morning hun!" Emmett said unashamed. Rosalie whacked him with the second frypan, over the head mind you.  
I sat down, giving up and pulling some toast and bacon onto the plate Alice had just placed in front of me.  
I ate quickly and escaped the awkward situation in the kitchen. I picked up a copy of Wuthering heights off the coffee table. No doubt Alice had struck again. On second thoughts I put the book down. All of a sudden, Sam, Leah and Seth descended the stairs, Sam and the front and Leah dragging Seth down, trying to get him out the door.  
"Sam, Leah, Seth, you must be hungry" Esme chided in a motherly way. "Please, there is plenty of food in the kitchen". She practically emotionally blackmailed them into the kitchen, except Leah ignored her and slammed the front door on her way out.  
Esme frowned and the other two were forced into the kitchen towards the immense pile of food.

As Esme had distracted the pack, And with Rosalie, Emmett and Alice nowhere in sight. I made a b-line for Carlisles office, where Jacob was being looked after.  
The door was shut. It took a moment for me to have the strength to open it. I was afraid of what I would see, and of course what it would mean....  
I took a deep breath and opened the door.  
"Jake?" I said softly, seeing him lying flat on a hospital bed against the far wall.  
"Bells?"  
"Oh Jake...." I knelt over near his face, stroking his shiny dark hair without realising it.  
Then we were stuck in an awkward silence for a minute. It had taken so long to get to this point, so long for Jake to make me realise, That all along, I loved him back.  
"Jake, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me..." I stammered, starting to tear up.  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault Bells, I'm sorry that I didn't stay with you like I asked. I was wrong, everything wasn't okay". He was pulling at my shoulder, bringing me down to lie next to him on the narrow hospital bed.  
"You were right, everyone is okay"  
"What about the bloods- Um, Edward" I slapped him across the chest.  
"Edward was put back together by Carlisle".  
"Put back together? Who is he humpty dumpty? What happened to the wall he fell off" He stared laughing and it was just so infectious that I started laughing aswell. It made me feel so much better just to _laugh_.  
"But seriously Bells. Everyone is okay?" He looked reassured, just checking obviously.  
"Yes. The worst of it is me. When Carlisle sees that I've broken my wrist again, I'm going to have a proper cast" I said pointing to my wrist that I had broken not so long ago. Such a short space of time, so much had changed. Of this Jake was completely aware now, and so was I.  
"I love you Bella"  
"I love you Jake"  
I started to cry again, and Jake pulled me closer against his chest. My head was against his heart. I shuffled up, putting my head in the hollow of his neck now. Jacob put his fingers under my chin so he could look into my eyes.  
He closed the little distance between us and pressed his lips softly to mine. His hands were soft on my face and his lips were gentle, unlike the first time we had _really_ kissed.  
But before I knew it, my fingers were tightened in his hair, pulling him closer. He was everywhere. I couldn't see or hear anything that wasn't Jacob.  
And then I saw it. I saw the entirely different path that my life could take.  
I could see Charlie and Renee mixed into a happy collage with Sam and Billy in La Push. I could see years passing, Jacobs hair greying and me getting laugh lines, just like Renee. For a short second I saw the figures of two small, dark haired children running across the familiar beach, going in and out of the water, laughing. I saw the gigantic Russet wolf as a constant. As a dominating figure, but my side protecting me for the next 5, 10, 20, 40, 60 years of my life.  
I pressed myself closer to him, lost in the moment and all of a sudden, Jake flinched. I pulled away, as he winced.  
"Oops sorry!" I laughed, nervously. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question I know.  
"I'm okay, Dr Fang may have overdone the pain meds, but I can't feel the broken bones or the stitches from the bloodsucker"  
"Be good, and listen to Carlisle" He nodded.  
"And how are you..." he said. It looked to me like he was a little afraid to ask.  
"I'm... fine. Why?" I said. Maybe he had overdone the meds.  
"How bad was Edward" It was a little weird to hear him actually say his name. "I'm sure he didn't actually hurt you, but does he know? How bad was it?"  
"It was awful! He wasn't nasty, not at all. I wish!"  
"Well that is odd. He is a Vamp, figures he is strange". I couldn't help but laugh.  
"He just used the pathetic excuse that I'm _human_" I rolled my eyes.  
"But Bella, you _are_ human"  
"I know that Jake, but the beats my heart makes are numbered"  
"I'll fight for you until it does"  
"I know that Jake, but look at us.... This isn't me acting like I'm getting married". I shook my head in disgust at myself.  
"I would say I'm sorry... but I'm so not" Jake smirked, very smugly.  
I suddenly felt very empty.  
"Jake...." I said, still twisting Elisabeth Mason's ring on my finger.  
"Bells..." he stopped, at a loss of what to say. "I'll always be here, I know that you love the leech, but you love me too, don't you forget it..." He hugged me, stroking my hair.  
Knowing that I loved him, made more of a difference than I ever would have thought.

Soon, a polite, but firm knock at the door interrupted us.  
I knew, that Edward was back and that It was decision time.

Thanks for reading. Thank me by reviewing!  
Ps. This one is a little long! But it just got out of hand. I borrowed a few of my favourite Eclipse moments for this one too. I am planning a new vote... it didn't fit into this chapter tho.  
Decisions, decisions, decisions. LOL  
Xoxo B.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, hence do not own Twilight. You may have guessed that though.  
I'm just having fun with her characters.  
torturing them more like. Lol.  
**  
Chapter 5.  
After hearing the polite knock on the door,  
I jumped off the hospital bed a little too quickly and fell over Jake's IV.  
Edward opened the door slowly, to reveal me crumpled in a heap on the floor, clutching my wrist in pain, and had very obviously been crying.  
"Bella Love" Edward said anxiously, as he rushed over toward me at a very inhuman pace.  
He quickly grasped my wrist and surmised that my wrist was broken, again.  
"Bella, you need to have Carlisle look at your wrist, I think you've re-broken it" He said, scooping me up into his cool arms.  
Nice of him really. I knew that he was getting fed up of the constant battle between Him and Jake, but I thought he knew, as the ring on my finger showed, That I had chosen _Him_.  
But the revelation that I loved Jake maybe had made more of a difference to _him_ than I would have thought. He walked me down the stairs very gently with a calm and collected look on his face. When he noticed that I was looking up at him, he place _my favourite _crooked smile on his face. My heart nearly skipped a beat.  
He put me down on the pale couch in the living room across from Alice. Carlisle walked into the room as I saw a strange look flit across Edwards face.  
"Well Bella, looks like you'll be having that cast after all" He carefully removed the remnants of the brace and started wrapping cotton wool around my wrist. The tension between Edward and Alice was growing with every passing second. Alice was rather guiltily trying to avoid eye contact with Edward. Carlisle was wrapping my wrist with plaster now, but I was too busy watching the two of them. In the time that I had known them, they had never bickered, seriously over anything. More often than not they worked together in their evil plans. Edward spoke up. "Alice would you mind telling me why you are singing Hannah Montana repeatedly?" his eyes narrowed.  
APOV  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!!!  
Why was he looking at me!  
I made sure that when he was around I was doing something that he found infuriating. Popular music was generally an appropriate option. But I couldn't tell him.  
_It would mean the end of life as we knew it.  
_He was still waiting for his answer.  
"Well you know how Emmett is always watching the TV show, it kind of just got to me."  
It was a pathetic lie and I knew it. I was a horrible person. But I hoped that the idea of Emmett actually watching Hannah Montana would actually distract him from the issue at hand.  
"Emmett does not watch Hannah Montana anymore. He hasn't since the first episode, when Rose blocked the channel".  
Oh God. Bad lie Alice, Bad lie.  
I was resigned to telling the truth.  
"Alright!" I screeched. Bella jumped a mile and stared at me incredulously, and Carlisle looked at me very curiously.  
"I may have had an um… revelation of my own…" I looked into my lap. I couldn't face either of them.  
"You know that, from the very first vision, there were only ever two distinct possibilities"  
"But… Alice…" Bella looked confused. The Hannah Montana Jibe had obviously worked on her and not Edward. Drat.  
"The first was that you would cease to live. The second being that you would become one of _Us_." Edward said, thinking very hard. He was on the brink of figuring it out.  
"Alice…." Bella glared at me. She was very suspicious.  
"Well…." Edward picked up the teacup that I had prepared for Bella for her to take, but she was too busy staring at me to take it, so I continued.  
"Excuse me, I'm going to take out Jacobs IV…" Carlisle said, before leaving.  
"Does this have something to do with my revelation?" Bella questioned.  
"Well yes and No…."  
"Just spit it out Alice" they said in unison. Edward rather viciously and Bella like she was getting a little impatient.  
"We always knew that my visions are indistinct and open to interpretation…" I trailed off, trying to let them figure it out.  
"So you misinterpreted the very fist vision you ever had of me?" Bella was very quick.  
"Yes I think I may have… In light of certain events, there is still the distinct possibility that you will become one of us. However, I may have mistaken Death, for your future-" Bella cut me off.  
"_Disappearing_" Bella gasped. Edward forgot about the teacup in his hand a held it a little _too tightly_. We were all sprayed with shards of crockery and tea, as Edward stormed out of the door and into the forest.  
Bella looked _Horrified_, but as I feared. She looked like she had seen the light of day, for the first time in a very long time…  
BPOV  
Oh. My. God.  
Like it was a cruel twist of fate, Alice had mistaken me dying for choosing Jake. Ironic really, considering that, that was how Jake had seen me choosing them would be like.  
That I would be dead.  
Fate hadn't marked me for death. It had set up an intricate and winding path that would ultimately mean that I wasn't marked for death, I was marked for Jake?!?  
And If I was marked for Jake, that would only mean one thing, that had made sense all along. Imprinting was not so much as a Myth, or a rarity. _It was a reality_….  
But I stood at a Fork in the road. There were two signs two destinations. Two people that I loved, with their Two families. There was going to be hurdles along the way on each path. But I felt like it was a new path. And for the first time it really seemed like the one I wanted to go down…..

As I walked through the forest, I followed the trail of destruction right the way into our meadow.  
Edward was sitting on a low branch of a tree to the North. He had his eyes closed, shirt off sparkling in the sun.  
It was a remarkably beautiful thing.  
"I'm sorry that I showered you in teacup" He said gloomily.  
"I'm sorry too. I should have taken it earlier." But he didn't laugh.  
"Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If I'm not what you want, tell me" I stopped breathing.  
"I…" I was at a total loss of what to say. Never for a moment, since he had met me, had he doubted that I wanted him.  
" You are my World Bella, I would do anything to make you happy. Anything, _anything_ to make you happy. I won't make you marry me, I won't pay for your tuition, Hell I won't even whinge if we go to Alaska! I would live on Penguins for you Bella. I love you Bella, and I'll prove it." Be finally looked at me. I was frozen. He got off the branch and closed the distance between us in seconds. He stroked my hair with one hand, while the other grasped my wrist and brought it up to be between us. He pulled my pale and fragile wrist towards his mouth and stopped. He inhaled.  
_Enjoying the Bouquet, but resisting the Wine  
_as he had once put it.  
And then it dawned on me. He was willing to do _anything_ for me.  
He pressed my wrist to his marble lips.  
"Tell me to bite you and I'll do it.  
No promises, no bribes and no bargaining. Just you and me and the Venom. There won't be anymore wedding, no College either. Only what you want. _To be a monster_ _too_…"

**A/N  
Cruel to leave it there I know.  
I hoped that you like the change in POV. Alice was a lot of fun to write. I generally love the Cullen family and their shenanigans, particularly Emmett, hence the Hannah Montana jibe.  
I'm going to try a vote.  
Do you want Edward to Bite Bella?  
Or do you want to see Jake as Romeo?  
Review please. It is the only way that I will know!  
Xoxo B.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! For the hiatus. I'm most definitely in disgrace, but not for long!  
Okayyy... Here is chapter 6!**

**I'd also like to dedicate to AliceW, for the amazing review. By the way to clarify a few things. Firstly Alice's visions were subjective, She sees either Jacob or Edward. Jacob is only Bella's destiny if she chooses him, same goes with Edward. They both want Bella desperately which is why Alice keeps having the visions. As for what happens if? when she becomes a Vampire, you'll get to see below, so read it!  
PS. I am not Stephenie Meyer, I'm just torturing her characters  
**  
BPOV  
Oh My God. Did he seriously just offer to bite me?  
"Edward... What?" I looked at him as he clasped my wrist, staring intensely into my eyes.  
"I'll do it, Bella I'm serious, just say it. Three words, Eight letters and this whole awful Saga can be over and it'll just be you and me". He smiled, that smile. Crooked and completely glorious.  
I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I had wanted this for _So Long...._ But suddenly I was terribly afraid of getting it.  
"Edward, I...I love you." There, the three stupid words, eight stupid letters, just as he had asked.  
With that, Edward brushed his lips entrancingly up my arm, sending me lightheaded. He kept eye contact while he opened his mouth, and encompassed my wrist. I pulled my eyes closed as I braced myself for the pain. But once I broke eye-contact, I saw the light. What the hell was I doing? He was going to break the treaty and Then the Pack would attack us? Was that his plan all along? To make Jake the bad guy? I knew that they both played dirty, but seriously were the stakes this high? My humanity?  
"Stop it" I said in a huff. He opened his eyes, confused. I hadn't really ever stood up to him before. I folded my eyes crossly.  
"You tricked me" I accused him and he looked down.  
"If it helps you to understand, I thought I was giving you want you wanted"  
"Don't pull that on me. You thought you were getting what you wanted, don't lie"  
"Truly Bella, I thought that you wanted it too." He looked rather hurt. But I continued, he needed to know the whole truth.  
"I wish I knew what I wanted" I teared up. And I knew that if he could cry, he would have been. Why was I always such a sap. Oh right, because my life is such a supernatural soap opera.  
"Bella, I am sorry" He tried to keep eye-contact but I looked away. I couldn't think straight when he dazzled me, something which he knew and took advantage of frequently.  
"It's not about that. You and Jake are both as bad as each other, It's about the bigger picture Edward. Now can I please borrow your phone?" He was getting defensive and That was the Edward that I didn't Like. But surely he handed me the silver phone from his pocket.  
I found the number in the phonebook I was looking for, and the phone started to ring, the phone of the last person that I would ever turn to for help.  
"Hello?" the pristine vice on the other end answered.  
"Rosalie? It's Bella. I know that I'm the last person you probably expected to ever call but I need a favour..." The plan was put into force and I hoped that It would fix things.  
*****

"Now, Bella has called you all here for a reason" I was so nervous, Rose had to start. I looked at the faces of both my Families. The Cullen's and the Pack. We were all seated on several long tables. The Cullens to my Left and the pack to the Right. The numbers were even on both sides, just to be fair.  
I had done this not too long ago, but I had forgotten one half of my heart. Or just hadn't realised that I had the other half, the other option at the time. I was calling a vote. My life was at a T. I had to choose one and I couldn't stand here forever. And with each path had it's consequences and ultimately I had to choose, Jake or Edward.  
"As you know" I started "I'm kinda stuck" Everyone laughed. They tried not too but they failed. Edward put his head on the desk, trying to block out the thoughts and Jake rolled his eyes in an animated way.  
"Shut- it" Rosalie snapped. I snickered  
"Now that everyone has had their laugh, It's time to get down to business. The Volturi have given me a short time to become immortal or, well else. I'm sure you all know that people have some pretty strong opinions on this, but I need your help. I need to know, what to do. You are here because you are all important, as a family to me. And because I can't produce any meaningful decisions from the thoughts going through my head. So, you know, I can't just choose one of you. I love you both." It hurt so much to admit it. "So, I either become a Vampire, or stay human and then there is the Volturi." Rose hugged me gently, something that despite her cooperation, shocked me still. I felt that maybe she was a little more understanding than Alice and since she had told me her story, and I had told her my dilemma of sorts, the walls and the animosity between us was gone.  
"Okay, Billy you start. Then we will continue round the circle"  
"Bella, as Charlie's best friend, I vote no. It's not because you don't love Cullen over there, but because you _are_ Human. Your still alive and that should be celebrated." Predictable, I thought but I was touched that he loved me the way I was, two left feet, all that Jazz. No mention of Jacob_, in his words._  
It was Sam next."Bella, I vote Yes." Everyone in the room gasped. The chief of the Anti-Vampire brigade was voting Yes?  
"Let me explain. I will never forgive myself for doing what I did to Leah" Leah shifted uncomfortably and Emily started crying "If Jake hasn't imprinted, It may be because your heart belongs to someone else and the world doesen't need another Leah. Sorry for the analogy Jake".  
Wow. Unexpected. I guess that he didn't want me to hurt Jake.  
"I agree" Emily said simply. Leah was seething.  
"Bella" She started. "I won't admit I understand your dilemma, having been the dejected one, as everybody fucking knows. And If you change for Edward, and he leaves you, you will be inhuman and heartbroken, and heartbroken is bad enough, so just be yourself and be human" Sure gave me an insight into Leah, behind the mask.  
Seth was next.  
"You belong with Jake, end of story." And that was it.  
"Agree" Paul chimed "you put up with Jake when he first came into the pack, that is proof enough"

Now the Cullens. I had an almost unanimous yes from them last time, but I knew at least Edward would change his mind. Esme was first.  
"Bella, you know that I love you and I couldn't bear to see you both back where you were when we left. It didn't leave either of you happy and that I couldn't bear, so I vote yes" So the same as last time. Alice was next and her response was no shock.  
"Vampire" she spat out, and Rosalie glared at her. "Oh Calm down Rose, I don't like not being able to see the future, but, when I had the first vision of Edward and Bella, she was one of us and they were both perfectly happy. I don't want to lose you Bella"  
"I love you too Alice" I was on the verge of tears now. Now was Jaspers turn.  
"Bella, I know that This is about who you love, but the Volturi will kill you. They don't offer second chances. So, for your sake, and for all of the rest of us, I vote Vampire too" His words sent a chill down my spine. The fear of the Volturi was perfectly justified. They would kill me.  
"Bella" Emmet started, looking very serious. "I know what the Volutri have said. And that they are serious, but you can't live your life scared of them. I vote no, If it is about the Volturi. We can pick a fight with them another time! But in all seriousness we should so go fight them. I would do it for you, If that is what you would want" The pack cheered, apart from Sam and Emily. Even Leah did. Well she did smile, that's a lot for her.  
"We would be right behind you Bloodsucker" Paul added. Rosalie smiled at him, and opened her mouth.  
"Well, here's a shocker. I vote that Bella stay human. My greatest regret in life, was not having this choice, between humanity and immortality. And this is not a choice that I would have made for myself. This glorious body and shiny blonde hair is not what I want. And I can't go back, but you can stay human Bella. My dreams of fair haired children and getting old were ended violently. I want what's best for you and that, Is to remain human. To go to college, have a career, get married and have little Bella's. And to have a life, get out there instead of going to high school over and over....."  
Edward looked as though he wanted to shoot her, if of course it would do her any harm.  
Carlisle was next.  
"Bella, you know that since you walked through our door, you have become another daughter to me, and I love you dearly. Your love for Edward has made you a part of the family, but no matter who you choose and what happens, you will always be a part of our family. We won't leave you again. And a human life is something to be valued. The Volturi are wrong to threaten your humanity and for that reason, I don't think you should base your vote on them. Follow your Heart Bella. And If you have to question immortality, then I think you should stay human".  
I was shocked. But my thoughts were interrupted by Edward.  
"Bella, Love. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm happy to receive as much of you as you are willing to give me. I love you Bella, and I want you with me forever. I know that It's selfish, but I want you to be a monster too." He used my own words, showing me how much he loved me and reminding me what I wanted. Well what I thought I wanted.  
My eyes flicked to Jake. He smiled at me apprehensively. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, too much so at times, but now, he was very obviously reminding me how very human he was.  
"I always knew that this was a long shot Bella, but I'm always reassured by what could be. I'm exactly right for you Bella, being together would be as easy as breathing. It's the natural path that your life would have taken if everything is as it should be. No magic and no Monsters, just the lowly humans. And you could be just _be_ Bella." I didn't know what to say. He just got it. And that was why, I thought twice about the glorious life and mystique of immortality and all the more about him. I looked at my family around me and Rosalie looked at me expectantly.  
"Bella?"  
"Sorry what?"  
"Your Vote Bella?" She looked at me seriously.  
My Vote? Oh God.  
After all this was my Mortality here?  
I think I had made my decision. But was I making a huge and completely irreversible mistake?  
"Rose? I've made my decision. I have listened to both arguments and I'm done." My whole life flashed before my eyes and filtered to what the future might be like. How many of these people would still be talking to me tomorrow, or in the next five minutes for that matter.  
"I feel kinda like Kathy out of Wuthering Heights. Neither of my options Cruel, neither Evil. It's cruel for you both to be put in this position. But, it's not right for me to keep dragging both of you. But I have made my desc..decision...  
I, I" I had to stop, the tears were coming thick and fast. Rose hugged me gently, I tried to speak, and I got there in the End.  
"I choose..."  
**&&&&&&  
So, most of you thought Jake should be Romeo. Well you should probably vote to let me know whether you think he is Bella's Romeo. Lol Sorry! You should have another update in a couple of days, maybe tomorrow even. But I'm holding it captive.  
To get the update, you'll have to tell me who your favourite Character is. The funniest will earn you a cardboard cut out of them... Jks  
And If you guess who she chooses and why I'll send you a preview  
-B  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is. Thank-you for your lovely reviews.  
I would love to dedicate this chapter to Graassss, for the determination you showed. Your review made me smile.  
And Ole Miss Chick, you may very well be as omniscient as Alice...!  
Alrightly, you know the drill, I'm not SM, this is a fan fiction, kk?**

"I choose to be human." I sighed and concentrated on the bracelet on my wrist, to stop me having to look at their faces.  
"We understand Bella" Carlisle started.  
"I'm sorry, I really did want to be one of you, but I want to be human, at least for now if it has to happen" I shuddered with the threat of the Volturi. I wanted to be human, but there was a very good chance that I would become a Vampire or die a painful death, likely at the hands of Jane... Or Felix or Demitri. It would be a Million Times worse than anything Victoria would do.  
"Bella, the Volturi won't check on you for a long time" Jasper spoke. "You could be Fifty before that"  
Urgh. I shuddered at the thought of getting old. But I had made my decision, maybe I would get Botox, or a good plastic surgeon... No. Aging was natural, just like breathing.  
"I know, but Something has to be done about the Volturi" Carlisle was deep in thought, the Volturi were once his brothers. But the Volturi were like the Royal Vampire Family, minus Prince William and most definitely more evil. But anyways, you still don't go around trying to get rid of them.  
"Enough" It was Edward who interrupted, the mission plan and situational analysis.  
And with that he strode off. I sighed. I didn't like this Edward, the melodramatic, super in control. I knew why he was being Melodramatic. I knew what me choosing to remain human, would look like me doing a total 180. Explaination time.  
"Excuse me" And I trounced off into the forest. I could feel their eyes on my back, but I ignored it. I could hear Rosalie jumping for Joy and Jake and the Pack starting to celebrate.  
I walked for what seemed like forever and He was leaning up against the tree, trying to keep himself clam.  
"Go on, Say it. You don't want me" He wouldn't even look at me. "From that first day in biology, there were only four options Bella. I tried to force you into option one; that you wouldn't feel the same way and foget about me. Option two, to stay with you in your human life and truly I thought that it was the right choice. But you fought me so hard, begging me to change you. What happened?" Deep breaths Bella. Keep going.  
"I realised that you were right."  
"Of all the times Bella. Why not when I told you I wasn't good for you? Why didn't you listen to me then?"  
"Edward, I don't know. Well, you know what Rosalie Said?"  
EPOV  
_Rosalie?_ What had she said, of all people to ruin this for me. For my Bella.  
"About what happened to her"  
It was a statement, not a question.  
"Without a doubt Bella, Rosalie was the one with the most to loose. She was about to get everything she had ever wanted in her human life, she of course is bitter." And shallow and self absorbed. But that would have been impolite to add.  
"She would give anything to be human, and here I was giving it all up without a second thought."  
I had a sinking feeling and the desperation was getting to me. I longed to be able to read her mind, to understand what she was getting at. She would surprise me without a doubt, she always would.  
"I'm sorry Edward, I really am. We've gone on as the lion and the Lamb long enough. Lions Eat Lambs, and I'm done. I will always love you, just not in maybe the right way. You were so intriguing when I met you, like nothing else and truly you are. You are nothing like me, and it hurts. I'm not anything like Alice or Rosalie, I'm not a Vampire Edward. Everything about you draws me in. Your appearance, your scent, everything, so you can kill me Edward. I know how hard it was for you to resist in that first Biology lesson, and thanks for not killing me, really." She tried to lighten the mood, trying to joke with me, but I was hardly in the mood to sit around and laugh. I had to know.

"It would be easier for you if I became a Vampire, you wouldn't have to fight having to kill me everyday and for a time, that is what I wanted. The dynamic of our relationship rested on you and your self control." More like my complete and utter lack of self control, but that was not the way that she saw it. But it was for her good, so that I wouldn't hurt her unintentionally.  
You said I could be changed after the axe was gone, and it's still there, it's never going to go away. I love my humanity, and I couldn't just leave Charlie, when he's only just got me back. If I was a Vampire, I wouldn't be Bella. Two left feet, no coordination, practically living in the emergency department and Blushing at everything would all be gone. I know you protect me for my safety, but this is all about what I want. And you can't offer me you human. I wish that you could and I know that you would in a heartbeat, but the inequality between the two of us is killing me. I'm sorry."  
For the first time, i felt broken-hearted. Sure, I didn't have a heart to break but this feeling was foreign. I would fight for her, undoubtedly.  
BPOV  
"Why now Bella, we have risked so much for you, and why have you really changed your mind about immortality?" He was stricken with emotion.  
"Because, Edward, I realised that I wouldn't be doing it for _me_"  
"But I love you Bella, more than my own life"  
"Edward, I love you too, but it's too much to have to give you _my_ life"  
"So this is it?"  
"Yup" popping the p. Wow the awkward silence was killing me. I was awkward enough _without_ the silence.  
"What about option two Bella, you wouldn't have to change for me"  
"I couldn't not change for you either? Don't you get it?" I would absolutely not stay with him, frozen at seventeen forever, whilst I aged, and the people asking whether he was my grandson? No thanks.  
"Are you telling me that I'm not Romeo? Bella, I assure you I envy Romeo very much, to have Juliet"  
"Pfft. You envy the ease of suicide, that is it. But, I think for the Moment Your Rosalind" I was fuming. He didn't see it, but in a twisted way I had to explain.  
"Rosalind? Bella I'm the male here?" wow my logic was twisted. Figures.  
"That would make me Romeo in a twisted sort of way. .. I wanted you Edward, but you never really gave me your full attention and now I've found someone to really be happy with..."  
I didn't realise how deep I would have to force the knife to make him realise, just how deep my descision was going to go.  
"I want to be friends Edward, but Nothing more, I'm sorry"  
It was such a disbelief for me to have to say those words. Never in a million years, even if I had lived for eternity would anyone have forseen this conversation. I was dumping Edward. _Edward Freaking Cullen_ as Jessica would have said it. Part of me rolled my eyes at that, but it was nice to be absorbed by high school drama, not life threatening supernatural situations.  
*****

I flipped out the little silver phone that I still had not given back to Edward and dialled a number that Edward most certainly did not have on speed-dial.  
_Ring Ring... Ring Ring..._  
"Hello" Jake's familiar husky voice affirmed that I had made the right decision.  
"It's Bella, hey are you doing anything?"  
"Nah, just finished Patrol with Sam, Why, what's going on Bella?" he sounded like he was trying to be very careful not to give his feelings away. He knew that I had chosen Edward over him before, but boy was he going to be shocked now.  
"Meet me at the beach in Twenty minutes?"  
"Sure sure, see you then Bells"  
Then I hung up. I still had a bit of a problem. How the Hell was I going to get to La Push. My truck was at Charlies and no-one was going to drive me there, especially Edward.  
"Bella?" Alice's familiar musical voice filled the air as I walked back into the house. She was the only one that I could see, the rest must be upstairs.  
"Oh Alice" I rushed to her side and she wrapped her stony arms around me.  
"I'm sorry Alice, though I'm sure that you already know that"  
"No actually, I can't see the mutts remember?" I smiled. Alice annoyed was adorable.  
"Aww. Poor Ali!" I mocked her. It would do her some good to have to be normal for once in her life, if life was the right term.  
"But, I did have a graduation gift lined up that I thought, well maybe you'll like it I can't See!" I couldn't help but snicker.  
"Well, life ain't fair is it? Should I be worried? Did you spend a lot of money?" I hoped not, but knowing Alice....  
"I didn't spend as much as I could have. I restrained myself a little bit."  
"A little bit Alice?" but she was already pulling me through the doorway out through the front door.  
"Oh My God. Alice!"  
She looked at me smugly. She knew the bigger the horrid reaction, the more I probably liked it.  
The graduation present was a shiny Blue Mini Cooper S.  
A little bit over the top, but hey, this was Alice.  
"Just something that your going to need... The truck Isn't going to start again, so don't you even try!"  
I wasn't angry that she had sabotaged my beloved truck, nor that she had given me this incredibly expensive present.  
"Thankyou Alice!" I said as she handed me the keys. I raced into the drivers seat, inhaling the glorious new car smell. It was perfect, just enough character.  
"Go on" She said wistfully, and I turned on the ignition. "But hurry back"  
"Oh Alice, you'll always be my best friend. Love you" and with that I felt tears sliding down my face.  
_As I slid out of the Cullen's driveway, in the immaculate mini, I could think of nothing but Jake, and raced toward La Push like my life depended on it....  
_*****  
**Okay. Team Edward Flame me all you like. This is a fanfiction, so obviously there will be some differences. But he's not all bad and I do intend on not letting him mope around. Team Jacob... YAY! But your going to have to work for the next chapter. Twelve reviews gets you Jacob and Bellas reunion... And a nice talk about the sun, the earth, the moon and the pesky little Eclipse.  
- B**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N For this chapter I would like to dedicate to Jacob Black Rulez, Sinthia Van Dan and Ole Miss Chick for the amazing reviews.!  
They made me smile. And really encourage me to keep going!  
**  
Chapter 8  
"The Sun"  
The woods flashed by as I drove faster than I ever had before. Charlie would die, literally if he knew. But I couldn't help it. I had to tell him. Tell him that I chose him, finally after soo long hitting back his advances. I was sooo blind to my emotions that it wasn't funny. Maybe I was just too stubborn to let myself notice. As the houses came into view and the trees started to thin I became hyperventilating.  
_Calm down Bella_. I told myself. But it didn't work, not even a little bit.  
I knew that it would only get better when I saw _him._

Soon enough, I pulled into the parking lot a first beach.  
He was there, sitting on our tree. And it was actually _Sunny_, In _Forks_? Wow.  
I jumped out if the car and slammed my knee into the dash.  
"Ow!" I screeched involuntarily and with that Jake came running. Fan-tastic Bella, just how you wanted to start this conversation.  
"You ok?" Jake looked very nervous.  
"Yeah, fine. Showing of the finer points of my humanity" He smiled, which made me smile.  
"C'mon" he said taking my hand, finally breaking the nice but weird moment.  
We sat down on the beach, and I stretched out, enjoying the Sun for however long it lasted.  
"So your staying human?" He stared nervously. It was so completely not Jake-like to be nervous.  
"Yes"  
"Why the sudden change in life plan, Bella?"  
"I realised just how much I would have to give up"  
"Only now?" he joked  
"Yeah... took me long enough huh?" He started laughing  
"Yeah, you lose points for this one, being slow and all?" He snickered again. I was outraged but secretly glad that it was still the same as before Edward had left. Still trying to convince me that the whole age thing didn't matter.  
"I think I'm over the age thing now. I think you win. You're older because you were right, age doesn't matter"  
"Oh my God Jake! Are you blushing?"  
"No..." and he tried to hide his face with his hands, but I grasped them out of the way.  
I looked up at the sun. It was threading in and out behind the clouds. And then it disappeared completely, obscured by the clouds. I shivered, It was cold and I wasn't wearing a coat. Before I knew it, Jake had put his humongous arm around me and I put my head against his chest.  
"Well I hope you enjoyed the Sun while it lasted. It is Forks you know" He smiled his Jacob-smile. The very best kind. There was no hint of Sam.  
_It was time, now or Never Bella.  
_"Err Jake" I was suddenly very nervous and my throat seemed to close up.  
"Yeah Bells?"

"You know Jake, I kind of see you as my personal sun."  
"What extremely warm, so you steal away all my heat?" He smiled, arching one of his eyebrows.  
"No, Silly" I smacked him playfully on his arm.  
"Remember, use a crowbar or a baseball bat Bella, you know how the last time went. He tapped on my cast.  
"That not what I meant and you know it. It's just that you balanced the clouds out just nicely for me when Edward was gone." I smiled to myself, everything had changed, it seemed like so long ago when it wasn't.  
"But the Sun can't fight with an Eclipse Bella" Jake looked at me, waiting. He knew where this was going and he wanted to know he wasn't dreaming. I looked at him very smugly.  
"No, It can't" He looked hurt, but he just needed to let me explain.  
"But Jake, the Moon doesn't obscure the Sun forever. It moves, and then all that is left is the Sun, waiting patiently, shinning brighter than anything before it."  
He smiled, unsure. He was going to make me say it. I was all too willing. We both knew that it was true and that he was right all along.  
" Jake, I love you. And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realise. It's because of you that I'm still here today, no thanks to my cliff diving. You've waited patiently, knowing and you've fought for me for so long. I can't stay away from you Jake."  
He was positively shining. Bouncing up and down in excitement, but he was a little restrained.  
"What about the bloodsucker, Edward, you know...?" How did I know that one was coming?  
"It's over." He looked dumbfounded.  
"Serious?" still in disbelief.  
"Deathly. I broke up with him"  
"You make it sound so normal" He scoffed.  
"Breaking up _is _normal. For most people anyways."  
"I spose, I'm not exactly normal either... Were both odd..."  
"Don't make me go and get that crowbar"  
"Ohhh... Bite me" He snickered and feigned horror.  
"Ew no thanks"  
"Finally a normal response to the life-sucking monsters"  
It hurt a little bit for him to say that, but it was true.  
"The Cullens aren't going anywhere, their still like family to me"  
"I know. I'll try and behave"  
"Okay, so long as you don't make me go and get the newspaper and smack you over the snout with it"  
"Haha. Mutt jibes. Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with _Alice_ Cullen"  
"I'll try"  
"But seriously. You mean it? You and me, Minus Edward?" He was still checking. In complete and utter disbelief.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I twisted my head around and reached up to Jake, crushing my lips to his. He met my enthusiasm with an eagerness that was nothing short of violence. Ever since that Kiss in the meadow, just days ago, kissing meant something completely different to me. It was no longer Edward setting the boundries, pulling away and joking that we had risked my life enough for one night. No, It was completely different. Jake certainly didn't hold back and I certainly didn't either. Again, I couldn't see or hear anything that wasn't Jake. Until I did.  
"Whow! Bella?" Oh Crap. I froze and pulled away from Jake. I really _really_ didn't want that to be who thought it was. But I was out of Luck.  
"Hey Jess, Mike" I said nervously. Last they or anyone else know, I was with Edward, who Jake, very visibly was not.  
"So Bella, who the hell is this?" She was practically jumping up and down. But I knew whether I told her or not, the whole town would know that I was making out with someone who was _not_ my Boyfriend. Well, Fiancé but she didn't know that. She didn't ever need to know that.  
"This is Jacob Black, Jake this is Jessica and Mike, you remember Mike right?" Ah the look in his eyes said it all. He definitely remembered Mike.  
"So, wheres um, Edward" She was trying to be subtle but she ended up being about as subtle as a battering ram.  
"Um Jess, Edward and I broke up" Jess and Mike's jaws dropped in unison.  
"Who dumped who?" Jess spoke at like a million miles an hour.  
For a second I hesitated, how much should I tell her? I decided to go with what Edward had told me a long time ago. A detailed lie. Not that it was much of a lie, just withholding somewhat vital bits of information. Say, that the Cullens were Vampires and The pack were werewolves.  
"I dumped him, but it was sort of mutual. We both just wanted different things?" That sounded normal enough. But I could almost hear the thoughts going through her head. I didn't need to read her mind.  
_She dumped him? Just like that? I mean look at her she's not even that pretty. I mean Edward Freaking Cullen! What the Hell and now she's sucking face with him. I mean Edward is H-o-t but I doubt even Edward looks that good with his shirt off! Wonder what happened. Maybe he's like unbelievably bad in bed. Hey Maybe now that he's available! Hello!_  
"Like?" Jess shot back quickly, glancing at Jake. Given what I would bet she was thinking, I put my arm on the front of Jake's chest, protectively.  
"Like College." Another common thing. I hope. She did look a little disappointed with my answers. But i knew that she would totally sensationalise the fact that she caught me and Jake.  
Time to change the subject.  
"So, what are you two doing here?" I knew that was all the prompt it would take.  
"Mike's taking me on a romantic Picnic!" She almost squealed. Mike looked a little embarrassed.  
"Are you guys back together?" I smiled. Too easy.  
"Oh my God! I totally forgot to tell you Bella! So weird now, were out of school and all. Yeah! At your Graduation Party actually! Rockin Party BTW!"  
"Your Welcome" All Alice that one. The party was most definitely _not_ my idea.  
"You having a going away party?"  
"Huh?"  
"College?" Oh, right. _No_.  
"Ummm... Maybe. We'll see"  
"Kay, great!" Jess continued.  
"Well we've got to go. You too have fun. Nice seeing you" I grabbed Jake's arm and tugged him up off the tree.  
"Totally, you too Bella. Nice meeting you Jake." She gave him a loaded glance.  
"Cya Bella" Mike said, ignoring Jake.  
I pulled Jake to the mini. For the first time he noticed that I was not driving my Truck.  
"Whos is this?" Jake asked confused.  
"I've seen most of the Bloodsuckers cars, huh" He looked at me. And I guess my guilty expression gave it away.  
"Bella, is it _yours_?" He said it like it was a dirty word. I started to laugh. "Did the truck die?"  
"It was murdered, by Alice I'd imagine. Or Emmett at Alice's request" The annoyance was gone and he smirked.  
"Well I guess I'm not the only one with a problem with its limited speed. Don't worry. I know that Alice has the Porsche" I was outraged. Did everyone hate my truck but me?  
"I hate you Jacob Black" He smiled.  
"No you don't. You love me if I remember correctly"  
"Nope, sorry, must have given you a concussion when I hit you with the crow-bar that last time"  
"Oh Ha-har" That wiped the smile off his face. Hehe. But he still looked sumg.  
"Get in" I said giving up. _For Now._  
We both jumped in the shiny blue mini, and to my shock I truly and utterly loved it.  
I did feel bad because it was so expensive, but it was nice to have something so pretty. I had been raised on Renee's Kindergarten teacher's salary and while I never went without, it was pretty tight sometimes. Not that I would change my childhood for the world.  
Alice had done great. Just like Alice always does.  
"So where are we going?" Jake asked.  
"To the Cullen's house. I need to get my stuff and then I'm going home" He grinned.

AS I hopped out of the car at the Cullen's, Jake quickly held my hand. This was not somewhere he felt comfortable.  
"It's okay Jake they don't bite" That wasn't untrue. They don't bite humans anyways.  
"Sure? I do believe you asked them to bite you once upon a time, not very long ago.."  
"They'll only bite you if you ask them too..."  
"Oh Don't worry mutt, the smell of you is bad enough. I wouldn't want to actually taste you" Rosalie let out a peel of evil laughter.  
"Come on in Bella, I've got something Hilarious to tell you" Rosalie never told me anything much before, but I guess now that I had made my decision, the same decision she had made, we were friends.  
I walked up the steps and then stopped. Jake's feet were seemingly glued to the ground.  
"Oh come on" and he slowly but surely followed me into the pristine white lounge.  
"Bella, Jacob, Welcome." Carlisle was very welcoming. He was standing by the Phone with Edward, Emmett and Alice. Edward's eyes flickered to our hands but said nothing.  
"You would not believe who just called here looking for Edward." Alice looked like the Cheshire Cat.  
"Who?" Since when did anyone in Town call the Cullen's.  
"JESSICA STANLEY" Alice screeched, jumping up and down like a maniac.  
"Oh no..." I whined.  
"Oh Yes!" Emmett and Rosalie were laughing openly. Whereas Edward was highly unamused and Carlisle was clearly amused, but trying not to hurt Edwards feelings.  
"She wanted to let Edward know that you were '_Totally cheating on him with some hot, shirtless guy, sucking-face on First Beach_'" I groaned. It was worse than I imagined it to be.  
"Great, now I'm a tramp!"  
"Oh Hush Bella, you haven't heard the best part yet. She asked him if he was alright that she was there, if _he needed a shoulder to cry on_!" Everyone was laughing, surprisingly including Edward, if a little less than everyone else.  
"Eddie's got himself a girlfriend! Are you crushed he moved so fast Bella!" Emmett. Say no more. Edward was embarrassed though, which I'm sure was Emmett's aim.  
"Hardly, she brought the Dog with her" Alice added.  
"Oh Whatever" Rosalie added.  
"We are still here you know!" Then they stopped and looked at me. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh and Bella" Edward was talking. It made me a little uncomfortable at what he might say.  
"Yes?" Please don't be awkward.  
"I'm about to go to Denali for a couple of days."'  
"Eddie's going to get Tanya to ease some of his sexual frustrations for him!" Emmett said, laughing.  
Edward had to control himself. I turned to Jake. Who was laughing with Emmett too.  
"All the Vampires in Denali are girls. Very pretty girls, so I hear, right Edward?" Jacob looked highly mischievous, worryingly so.  
"Oh hey Edward, mind if I come with, even if they are Vamps?" Jake looked at me evilly.  
Edward snickered, seeing my shocked expression.  
"Jacob Black!" I slapped him. Boy was I in a violent mood today.  
The Cullen's all broke into laughter. Great.  
"Fine, I'm going home. Enjoy your time with _Eddie_ Jake" Emmett's booming Laugh filled the room again, as I trudged down the front steps. I heard someone running after me.  
"Wait Bella!" It was Jake. I knew he was kidding. I was just going to have some fun with him.  
"Bells, I'm sorry I was only..." He noticed that I was smirking when I turned around to face him.  
"Hey that wasn't very nice!"  
"Touche Jake."  
"Here give me your keys. I'll drive you home, you look dead on your legs"  
I handed him the keys when Edward came out with my things.  
"Thought this was what you came for?" He said smiling politely, putting it into the boot.  
"Thanks Edward, Have fun in Denali" I said, not really knowing what to say without being weird. It was still very awkward though.  
"I'll try not to" He said. He was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was exactly the same as the night of my Fateful Birthday Party. He was putting on a brave face, but I'll bet he was hurting more than he let me know. I sighed, suddenly feeling horrible guilty.  
I hopped into the passenger's side and soon enough I rested my head on the window and felt utterly exhausted. I was going home to Charlie after my "Sleep-Over with Alice". It had only been three nights, but my life had changed more than Charlie would ever know.  
_It had been a very long day,_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep....

**KK! That was a little longer and I hoped that You liked it.  
So, next chapter, she goes home to Charlie like nothing has ever happened. But Charlie's not stupid and Bella lets something slip to Charlie.....  
**  
**Reviews are my Heroin, so please don't deny me my fix! (Joking, but seriously, press the green button)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, having slept very soundly. I instantly looked around for Edward. It took me thirty seconds for me to realise. I was suddenly very embarrassed and could feel myself blushing.  
_Of course Edward wouldn't be there.  
You dumped him remember...._  
I got up. Got dressed and tamed my hair, well I tried to. I gave up with a sigh and went downstairs to face Charlie.  
I didn't know why I was so apprehensive to face Charlie.  
I hadn't done anything that he would disapprove of, per say. He would deffinately approve of Jake and the staying human part, if he knew.  
But the whole supernatural drama that had happened over the past three days was a lot to deal with.  
I was down the stairs before I knew it.  
I sighed again. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, in his Pajamas.  
Great. That meant that he wasn't going anywhere, I had hoped that he would be out fishing, with Deputy Mark.  
"Mornin Bells" He said rather Cheerily.  
"Morning Char... Dad"  
"How was your sleep over with Alice?" Time for the pretences.  
"Yeah good, Alice was well, _Alice_" That made Charlie smile. He loved Alice the best out of all the Cullens.  
"What did you get up to?"  
"Shopping" I mumbled as I stuck some poptarts into the toaster.  
"And how did that go for you?" I could tell he was smirking. He knew my distaste for shopping.  
"Yeah fine, you know the drill, Alice dragged me round every shop" He laughed.  
"Did you get your fill of the city? I hope that you didn't go to Seattle Bella"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"No, we went to Port Angleles. I told you that was where we were going!"  
There was no way that anyone was in danger in Seattle. The danger _was_ here. They had gotten all of the Newborns. But Victoria... I gulped. She would be back. Of that I was sure.  
"All right Bella" I sat down at the table. Wishing that he had just gone fishing. I was in a terrible mood, and just wanted to be alone. To come to terms with what I was going to do. About _College_, everything.  
We sat in Silence for a while. He didn't ask anymore questions, I think that he sensed my bad mood. I finished my pop tarts and sat, with my head in my hands. Why me.... I was really in the mood just to sulk. I was just thinking about where I had left my battered copy of Wuthering heights...  
"Bella!" My head snapped up, to see a very red-faced Charlie.  
"What?" I was genuinely confused.  
"What is that on your hand" I stretched out my hand, thinking there was something seriously wrong...  
Then I saw it. Oh My God....  
_The Ring was still on my finger. That finger...._  
Why me?  
I hadn't been planning on telling Charlie about marrying Edward, until perhaps half an hour before the ceremony, when Alice would shove him into a suit, giving him little time to object.  
But he was here now and I had absolutely no means of escape and No Edward for him to Blame.  
"Aw..." I whined, uncharacteristicly.  
"Isabella Marie Swan! Tell me that's not what I think it is!" He was growing more purple by the minute.  
"Charlie, let me explain!"  
"What is there to explain!?!" He had stood up now and I followed suit.  
"Well.." I was desperately trying to come up with a logical explaination, but I came up with nothing much.  
"That Cullen kid has it coming...." Charlie was muttering  
"Charlie, Edward and I..." I started but he cut me off.  
"Are you pregnant Bella!?!" How did I know that one was coming. I had told Edward that this is what everyone would think. No-one in their right mind gets married at eighteen unless it's a shotgun marriage.  
"What no! Charlie don't you know me at all?"  
He seemed to calm down at this comment. But he was still looking angrily at the ring.  
As if for show, jake walked in the door at that very second.  
He froze when he herd the conversation.  
"Edward and I are not getting Married Dad!" I screeched before he could get another word out.  
"Then what is _that_?" he pointed at the ring. He suddenly shifted to look at Jake.  
"Uh-uh" Jake said, raising his hands and shaking his head.  
"Edward proposed dad, but we aren't getting married"  
"Then why would he propose?" Charlie looked puzzled.  
"Because I've changed my mind"  
"Bella?" he rushed forward as if t check my temperature.  
"I'm _fine_ Charlie"  
"Just Checkin" He looked very smug. Like I knew that he would.  
"So why not give back the ring?"  
"I forgot"  
"You forgot"  
"Edward knows, I just forgot to give it back" I shrugged "He's gone away for a little while" Charlie grinned wider.  
"So long as you do" Charlie was becoming insufferable. It was time to leave.

"Lets go" I mouthed to Jake as I stormed towards Him.

And with that I left. Charlie was so smug. I would face another round of questions later but he would have hopefully gotten over the shock by then. And then maybe (hopefully) he would listen to me.  
I strolled out with Jake to the Mini, which Jake had taken last night, so as to not alert Charlie to my extravagant present from Alice and the rest of the Cullen's.  
"So... How did Charlie find out?" Jake started.  
"The ring. I can't believe that I was so stupid. I didn't even realise!" I huffed and crossed my arms.  
Jake's gaze flickered to the diamond ring.  
"I am going to take it off you know"  
"Just saying." He shrugged. "Time to give it back" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, Edward might have already left, but can we go to the Cullen's please" He nodded.  
We drove the rest of the way in relative silence. I was still angry at myself for forgetting the ring. Jake was annoyed because I had forgotten to take off the ring. I just prayed that Jess hadn't seen it either. It sounded bad enough that I, the complete wallflower Bella Swan was cheating on her Boyfriend, let alone her fiancé. Urgh.  
We arrived at the Cullens in no-time, with Jake driving.  
"Bella!" Rosalie was the first to join us, from under the bonnet of her BMW.  
"Blondie" Jake said in response to Rosalie ignoring him.  
"Mutt" she said in distaste, but in a playful way.  
"Yeowch!" Jake said, feigning hurt.  
"Did you take too much Estrogen this morning?" Rosalie said. "Come on, Alice has been dying to see you both"  
"Us both"  
"Alice will be Alice, I've got no Idea what she's on" She said, shaking her long blonde curls.  
"BELLA!" Alice said, crashing into me so quickly that it hurt.  
"Oh Sorry! So what did Charlie Say?"  
"You Knew!" I accused her.  
"Yes, I gave it to you" Oh the car. Right.  
"Oh he hasn't seen it yet, Jake took it with him last night, so I wouldn't have to explain to Charlie." She nodded. "But I believe I should probably give this back to you" I said, pulling off the ring.  
"That's Edwards Bella"  
"Well, I forgot to give it back to him. It would be wrong to keep it for any longer..."  
"Charlie?"  
"Charlie. He totally flipped."  
"I'm upset too. I miss out on planning the wedding" she looked distraught. Jake fidgeted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to Alice's _Enthusiasm._  
"Aww, Poor Ali" she poked her tongue at me.  
"Anyways, that's all. We will probably head back face more questions from Charlie."  
_Joy_, I thought to myself. I'm sure that they all guessed what I was thinking.  
"Goodluck Bella"  
"I am gonna need it" I said, getting annoyed again already.  
"And Jacob" Alice started "We would like to meet with the Pack, to discuss the situation, in light of some things." She said with a loaded glance at the two of us. "Tomorrow night, Ten o'clock in the Clearing"  
"We'll be there" Jacob said, quickly jumping into the collective.  
"Jacob, could I have a word? Upstairs?" Alice quickly guided a slightly surprised Jacob upstairs, Leaving myself and Rosalie alone.  
"Where's Esme?" I asked. Esme was always here during the Day.  
"Um, Bella I don't really know to tell you this, but she's a little bit annoyed." Esme?  
"Why?" I hoped that I hadn't done something to hurt Esme  
"She was your greatest champion from the start Bella. Back when everyone else thought that he would kill you and expose us all. She loved you so much, simply because of the change she saw in Edward. She thought there was something wrong with him, that he was changed too soon..."  
"Oh" I hadn't thought of it that way.  
"Don't worry, I've always thought there was something wrong with Edward" She said matter-of-factly.  
I felt awful, but I couldn't help but smile at Rosalie.  
"Tell her I'm sorry, won't you. That I love her" I said it like I was saying goodbye forever. But the Cullen's weren't leaving yet were they? It was all a matter of _when_ they would leave, not _if._  
But even now, I couldn't imagine life without the Cullen's. They had made Forks something that wasn't a prison sentence for me. They had led me to Jake, in a way too.  
I wasn't ready to let them go.  
But I felt a nagging feeling that they would be leaving again, _very_ soon.  
Not very long ago, it would have been the Cullen's leaving Forks _for_ me, not _Because_ of me.  
I had lost the Cullen's before and the thought of that time was hard. But I had Jake now.  
I had a family.  
But the Cullen's, specifically Alice and Rosalie were my friends.  
I had made the choice to be human. But It didn't change the fact that the Cullen's _weren't._  
Suddenly, I found myself praying for a world where everything was the way it should be, _where magic and fairytales ceased to exist....  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stood there in a trance for a minute. Then, Jacob walking down the momentous staircase distracted me. He looked almost uncomfortable, and that wasn't like him at all. Rosalie was smirking, trying not to look at me. That made me uncomfortable. Honestly what had Alice said to him? What did she have to say to him, that she couldn't say to me?  
I would find out, but later. We had plans for today. We were going to La Push.  
Part of me knew that he would be dying to show me off to Quil and Show Embry that I'm taken.  
But I would enjoy the chance to see Emily whilst hoping, that Leah wouldn't be around to bite my head off.  
I shuddered.  
I knew what Leah had been through. And I knew how she took her problems out on everyone else. I did kind of feel bad for her, but if it was me facing her wrath, it was a little hard to empathise.  
The first houses of La Push came by as I noticed that Jake was unusually quiet.  
"So what did Alice have to speak to you about?" He started to sweat.  
"That bad huh Jake?" This was becoming somewhat of a fun game.  
"It was nothing really...."  
"If it was nothing, can't you look at me?"  
He turned to me and smiled.  
I couldn't help but smile back. Weirdly enough I was supremely happy. Despite the fact that there were the Volturi and Victoria, and that the Cullens were going to leave me.  
As I looked into Jake's eyes, I suddenly heard a lot of noise coming nearer.  
Two words; _Quil and Embry  
_"Jake my Man" they said in unison, pulling open the door of the now stationary mini.  
"Hows things goin" he said as he jumped out of the car. I jumped out, noticing for the first time that we were at Emily's.  
Sam and Emily were not people that I wanted to face right now.  
But, the logical part of me knew that it was inescapable.  
As much as I loved Jake, I was scared that I would become another Leah.  
_I was scared that Jake would imprint on someone else.  
_The thought of that caused me so much pain, but I shelved it. I knew that he would never leave me.  
As we strolled through the front door, the Pack was sitting around the kitchen table, to an enormous morning tea. Baskets of muffins, cakes, slices filled the oak table.  
"Welcome Bella" Emily greeted me as she embraced me.  
"Hey, Vampire girl is here!" It was Jared.  
"Hey it's not so Vampire girl anymore, right Jake?" Embry said, earning him a slap over the back of the head from Sam.  
"She's seen the light, Hallelujah" It was Leah, sitting in the back corner, away from the table.  
I hadn't had a lot to do with Leah, but She used to be beautiful. Now her perfect features were filled with hate. Her long, shiny hair was gone, replaced with a severe bob. It quite suited her, but the spark was gone.  
"Oh shut it Leah" Jake chucked a muffin at her, but she quickly defected it and it hit Emily.  
The whole atmosphere of laughing and joking was gone within seconds. It was replaced by a hostile showdown between Sam and Leah, with Emily in the Middle.  
"No harm done" Emily said quietly.  
"Leah, outside now" Sam said in a restrained tone, and Leah stormed outside. I looked at Jake, who looked displeased.  
"And it happens again" Quil said, shattering the ice. The Pack was quickly talking quietly in small groups.  
"What was that?" I asked Jake  
"She's making life difficult for him, but he doesn't need to react like that every time"  
"I agree, it was an _accident_"  
"Yeah I know, touchy subject though"  
"I'll say"  
He arched his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh. He sat down, on Sam's vacated chair and pulled me onto his lap. At first I felt a little uncomfortable, being so affectionate in from of so many people, but the pack didn't bat an eyelid. I spose that if they had to look at Emily and Sam everyday, who practically radiated love and happiness, they wouldn't care about me sitting on Jake's lap.  
The phone started to ring.  
Emily Answered it.  
"Bella, it's for you" Who on god's earth would ring me here?  
"Um, Hello?"  
"Bella, it's me" Charlie, of course. _Just brilliant_.  
"Hi Dad, what did you want?"  
"Um, Bella, I was in town today and I ran into Mrs Stanley, you know, Jessica's Mom?" I felt all of the colour drain from my face. Jake looked at me, from across the room and sensed my panic.  
"And she had some very interesting things to say about you...."  
I groaned.  
"Bella, she told me that Jessica and that Newton kid, what's his name again, Mark?"  
"Mike, Dad"  
"Oh yeah, well she said that they caught you on First Beach yesterday, in a um, compromising position, with someone other than Edward" I wanted to punch my fist through the wall, in frustration. I wanted to stomp my foot and whinge.  
"She said, that it wasn't a very nice thing to cheat on your boyfriend"  
"Oh I can only_ imagine _what she said. Dad, Don't listen, you know that she's the town gossip" I tried to veer him off topic, hoping that he would forget to ask who I was with, though I'm sure that he probably had his suspicions, which would be correct.  
"So it's not true then?" to lie or not to lie?  
"It's a little sensationalised maybe?" I cringed.  
"So it's true?" he laughed in disbelief.  
"Dad, I told you that Edward and I broke up!" I do believe that I had told him many times. It took that many for it to sink in.  
"I know Bella, We talked about you breaking off the engagement?" Wait.  
"Who talked about breaking off the engagement?" My tone was getting very harsh now and Charlie was sheepishly guilty.  
"I'm sorry Bells, I though she knew" he trailed off, guiltily.  
"Charlie" I made the word sound like two syllables.  
"I'm sorry Bells, but who was it" Damn it, Damn it. Why me?  
He sounded very smug. He knew very well who it was. And he only called for me to admit it. I wouldn't be surprised if he had Billy on three-way so he could hear me admit it too.  
"Charlie..." I repeated, trying to hold it off.  
"Oh come on Bells...."  
"Fine" I huffed "But I don't know why you need me to admit it. You already know it was Jake" I cringed, waiting for the onslaught.  
"So you finally decided to give him a chance huh? Guess he prove more of a threat to That Cullen kid than first thought" He was so smug, I couldn't stand it.  
"No, I chose Jake. End of story" I wasn't giving him and Billy any credit in all of this.  
"Alright then, I'll let you go. I'll see you both when I get home"  
"Bye Charlie" I said in a huff. And I hung up before he could object to me calling him Charlie.  
I leant against the wall and sighed. Before I knew it, Jake was tugging me off the wall, to come sit down again. I rested my heat on his chest, closing my eyes, trying desperately not to think about the conversation that I had just had with Charlie.  
"So what did Charlie want?" Jake grinned.  
"To gloat" I said simply. "He ran into Jess' Mom and she told him about yesterday. He wanted to know who the mystery man was, well he wanted me to confirm. Him and Billy Gossip like old women"  
Jake's laugher disturbed my head resting comfortably on his chest. But me pulled me back into a hug.  
"Alright Lovebirds, enough"  
"Sure Paul" Jake said as he trailed kisses down my neck. I quickly swatted him away.  
"No wonder they caught you! What did your dad say?" Quil asked me.  
"Well try to imagine telling your father that you have broken up with your Vampire Fiancé to be with your Werewolf Best friend. And you forget to take the ring off"  
They all broke out into a chorus of laughter, and with that I blushed profusely.  
"Alright, lets head down to the Beach? Anyone game?"  
"Are you mad Quil? It's been freezing" Emily scolded him.  
"I'm in" Jake said and soon, the rest of the pack, even Leah agreed after she and Sam came back from their 'talk'. He rose from our seats at the table. Jake stood me up on the Veranda.  
"Hop on" he gestured, as I jumped on to his back. I curled my legs around Jacob's waist.  
At that moment, something fell from the pocket of Jake's cut off jeans.  
He tried to grasp it, but with me on his back, he was unable to.  
Leah was nearest and picked up the box.  
When I saw the box, I almost had a heart attack. I started hyperventilating.  
I would bet money that I knew what that was, but boy was I shocked.  
The pack has frozen in their places, stunned.  
I struggled to get off Jake's back, and to my utter surprise, he let me down.  
I stood for a second, and looked at him. He looked back awkwardly, like he had been sprung. I started to rush toward the house, but he wrapped a warm hand around mine, but desperate to escape, I shrugged it off.  
I got into the house and grabbed the keys to the mini. Within seconds I stormed back to the front yard, where they all were still frozen, completely silent.  
"Bella, wait" Jake ran over to me, but I knew exactly who was behind this.  
Part of me wasn't surprised, but I was most certainly shocked.  
I got in, completely ignoring him. I would deal with him later. I was going to deal with _Her_.  
As I sped through the woods, I soon found myself where I was going.  
Hell hath no fury, _Mary Alice Brandon, you are in so much trouble. I don't have words to describe how much trouble you are in...  
_Not to my surprise, or hers, she met me at the door, with an excited look, but when she saw my expression, the look of glee vanished.  
Panic ensued.  
"_You_" I huffed, rushing forward.

**Yes, I'm cruel I know.  
But, I doubt that you will see this one coming. It's not something I had planned on including, but that makes it more of a surprise methinks.  
In the next Chapter we find out why Bella is angry with Alice about and soon enough, we hear more talk of Victoria and the Volturi.  
Also, Edward will come back **_**with some house guests.**_** Nothing like a bit of Tanya to stir up trouble.**_**  
**_**And maybe another turn in the road that you will most definitely not see coming.  
There have been hints.  
But I don't think you will guess.  
I'd like to think that it's an original plot. (Evil laughs)  
**_**Pretty Please review and if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see more/ less of or questions that I could possibly answer, I would love to know. **__  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**  
Chapter 11.  
A/N. Yes, some of you think that Edward has taken the breakup a little too well. But as he said, he would always wait in the curtains. But he's a good actor, you'll find out more later, but I thought this would answer it directly. He still loves Bella and doesen't want to do anything to hurt her.**  
**This doesent mean that he, himself isn't hurting.  
BPOV**

All I seemed to do lately was drive between La Push and the Cullen's Mansion.  
I sighed as I drove through the forest.  
Maybe this is why Alice had bought me a car. She knew that I was going to kill the truck and need something a little faster to drive.  
But I couldn't even begin to think about the other thing that she had done. I shuddered and wondered what the hell she was thinking.  
Alice, would be Alice, as unscrupulous as she was.  
As the tree's thinned, I pulled into the familiar little drive and stopped, right in front of the familiar Red house.  
"Bella!" Jake came running.  
"I haven't forgiven you yet" I sounded like Rosalie, which scared me slightly.  
"Right, Um come inside and I'll explain" he guided me into the lounge.  
We sat down and the arrangement felt oddly formal.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What did Alice Say?"  
"That it was her idea."  
"I don't doubt that it was her Idea" there was not an ounce of doubt in my mind that it was completely Alice's Idea. A One hundred and five year old Vampire was no match for a Seventeen year old boy.  
"You don't need to be so harsh Bella, It's not like she was being nasty"  
"We sound like were in 2nd Grade"  
"I know, it's pathetic, lets never mention it again" We both laughed.  
"But Seriously, you need to never listen to Alice Cullen, ever again." He laughed.  
_Flashback APOV_  
_Eeek! She's back!  
So excited, I went to so much trouble to surprise her, I even got Jacob Black involved. He was an important piece in the puzzle, but still.  
Oh no, I know that the Alice how dare you interfere in my life look!  
"Bella, Hi..." I was still jumping up and down. But seriously how annoying is it to be normal. Eurgh, how I hated the word.  
"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen... Why? Why would you do this to me?" She held out the box. I gulped, though as a human function, it did absolutely nothing for me.  
"Erm, because I thought you'd like it" I was clutching at straws. I knew it and she knew it.  
"Seriously Bella, calm down or you're going to go prematurely grey"  
"And whose fault would that be?"  
"Your own. This is what you deserve Bella"  
"Really now, Isn't that for me to decide?"  
"Well, traditions predicts that the man has to ask the Woman, and well Bella, you could have said No"  
Who was she kidding. I was right and she was wrong.  
"I don't want to get married Alice! I am eighteen years old, Jake is Seventeen. I do believe that getting married is illegal in America"  
Her fear of marriage was unhealthy. Age is just a number. And Bella, bless her gets more middle aged each year.  
"You could go to Utah?" I shrugged and suddenly she giggled.  
"Is this really about Utah? Or you and your involvement?"  
"I may have a talent" I grinned angelically. She knew what I wanted. And I wanted it sooo badly.  
"Oh come on Bella! You almost ran off to Vegas a week ago and devoid me of planning your wedding to my brother and he almost let you! Now you've broken it off, you won't be my sister! You could at least do me the favour of letting me plan your wedding to your Werewolf sweetheart!"  
I painted a forlorn expression on my face and she almost broke. But no such luck!  
"You are still my best friend Alice, even if I'm not marrying Edward"  
Aww. I loved Bella, but a wedding is a wedding.  
"But Bella, Please, I'll love you forever"  
I would love her forever anyway, but Being Bella, she never saw herself clearly.  
"Why now?"  
"Why not, Bella you only get one life"  
"A life that should last another sixty odd years Alice, what do you know that I don't?"  
"That it would make everyone happy"  
"Sure it would" Her voice was filled with Sarcasm.  
End Flashback.  
_"But do you listen to her Bella?" Jake whispered it into my ear.  
"You'll have to see" I arched my eyebrows and he smirked.

The meeting was to be in the clearing. How much had happened there, on all of the occasions, The Vampires playing Base ball, then of course James, Victoria, the Newborns.  
I was in the Clearing, with Alice and Rose. The rest of the Cullen's were off in a discussion, far enough away from me that I couldn't hear what they were saying, but not far enough away, that I couldn't see the glances that they were shooting in my direction.  
"So how's life in the doghouse treating you Bella?" Rose quipped, grinning slyly.  
"Rose!" I protested. Alice rolled her eyes. "Just fine _thank-you very much_"  
"Sheesh Bella, " She was Cut off by the Arrival of the Pack, coming through the woods into the clearing.  
The majesty of the pack was breathtaking.  
I never understood why Jake resented it.  
The Cullen's soon moved forward to greet the Pack, and to the right of the clearing came Edward.  
He was not Alone.  
Her strawberry blonde curls wove gently down to the middle of her back and her body was waif like thin, a runway model. The familiar golden tone to her eyes alerted me that his was most certainly _Tanya._  
I had herd all about Tanya and her sisters and their 'escapades' as the Cullen's had put it.  
They were single, but it was most certainly a lifestyle choice.  
And the way that Tanya looked at Edward. She was like the cat who was going in for the kill.  
Tanya was a brutal hit to my self esteem.  
I was surprisingly unjealous though.  
She _was_ beautiful, but she was no longer the enemy.  
"Well, well, you must be the _human_, Edward has told me so much about you" Tanya quickly embraced me. Her voice betrayed the hint of a foreign accent, Russian maybe?  
"Call me Bella, It's nice to meet you. I sure have herd a lot about you"  
"All good I hope" she said, looking at Edward who grinned uncomfortably.  
"Oh absolutely" Rose interrupted, sarcastically.  
It was clear that these two were not on the best of terms.  
"Okay, I most likely deserved that. Before we start, I'm sorry for not being here for my family. It was wrong, but you probably know the whole situation now. Irina was angry. But I apologise for not being here sooner Bella."  
"Already forgotten" I wasn't going to fight with her. She looked like she had about as much _tenacity _as Rosalie, when you got on her bad side.  
Jasper stepped forward into the centre of the clearing.  
"Alright, unless you have been out of the continental US, you know that Bella has decided to remain human. _This is something that the Volturi will not tolerate. _But if I think we are being honest, the thing that they are not willing to tolerate is the threat that we pose to them. So we need to make a descision. Whether we play it by ear and wait for them to make their move. Or we can do something a little more _proactive_"  
"Proactive?" I questioned. It seemed unfathomable.  
Jasper sent a wave of rippling calm my way, before continuing.  
"We do not necessarily feel that the Volturi are being Judicious in a way that is fair. Given that our situation is unique, it is uncertain. But they are letting their Vendetta and their personal hard feelings over burden their decisions"  
"So what do we do?" Tanya asked.  
"That is the question" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I say we fight! The Volturi haven't been on the straight and narrow for years!" Emmett's reaction horrified me.  
"You just want a good bone crushing fight Emmett" I whispered, trying to discourage him.  
"Bella they will kill you" Carlisle said.  
"If I have to be turned, I will be. I don't want to die"  
Jake growled.  
"If it's that or death, what would you choose?" I spat at him and he shut up immediately.  
He went into the bushes to phase and came back human.  
"That would be a violation of the treaty Bella."  
"I think the Black and white of the treaty is now a million shades of grey Jacob" Carlisle was standing eye to eye with Jake.  
"Well is there even any point to it anymore?"  
Sam growled this time.  
"You are the rightful Alpha Jacob. We made the treaty with Ephraim. Only you can alter it as his true heir."  
"What so you can turn her?"  
"Or so we can save her"  
"Okay, point taken. But we don't want any hunting, you know that we aim to preserve human lives" He looked at me wistfully. I hated for him to have to go through the pain of all of this.  
But at least he had a decision.  
"Sam says that he will relinquish his role, for you Jacob" Edward translated for Sam.  
"It doesen't matter right now" he shook his head dismissively.  
"It does, You need to either step up or stay as Beta." Rosalie gave him the Ultimatum.  
"I have a lot of faith in Sam, but as the rightful heir, I choose to fulfil my duty"  
With that, Jacob grew, he was already the second biggest wolf but at that moment, he became the largest.  
"Now," Calrisle said, shuffling his feet. "We have the heads of three families here. Tanya, myself and Jacob. And we are each going to vote on whether we take a proactive stance against the Volturi. Before we do, though we should know that Alice has not seen the decision to come here, nor is it likely that she will see it for some time"  
Tanya spoke first.  
"Understanding my background, and my mother" she swalled, looking like she was about to cry, if that was entirely possible. "I have a very healthy fear and respect for the Volturi. What Sasha did was wrong. And they were right to do what they did, but in this case, their personal feelings and the threat they perceive are not fair. We should take action. And others will support us. They don't play fair, not anymore"  
One vote.  
Jacob was next.  
"I don't really know what to say. The Volturi are the very essence of what we aim to protect people from. We were created to preserve innocent human life and we still aim to. But this fight could be at a great cost. The elders should be consulted, but a human life being destroyed is not acceptable, we can't just look the other way. Perhaps we could explain that she knows about the Vampire world, because she is a part of our world?" Jacobs voice resonated an authority that I had only herd once before.  
"The Volturi do not honour truce's with wolves. They will not respect our truce, nor your explanation" Jasper reminded him.  
"Then I guess you know where we stand" Jake answered grimly.  
Two votes.  
Carlisle spoke again.  
"I used to be the forth brother of the Volturi" Many of the pack growled. Understandably.  
"But I left after a few decades because they did not share my ideas about preserving human life. They see our family as a threat. They have never seen so many vampires living together in harmony, besides themselves _ever_. They are simply united for the business of 'Keeping the secret' but what holds us together is much stronger. Love is something that they will never understand and it is something that will not be broken as easily as business and _of that they are highly aware_. They will likely find a way to destroy is in the coming decades. They will come under a different set of pretences and destroy us, for some reason or another. _The reason is insignificant to them, the goal is of the highest importance_. They have become too comfortable ruling. Indulgent in the prestige and will do anything to keep it. _This is their pretence_. They know how we love Bella. They know that we will fight for her. They think that they will win, but they have never been threatened like this ever."  
I was the pawn, in a game of chess with very high stakes.  
Carlisle the king, Tanya the queen and Jacob the knight.  
The lives of the people that I love depended on this.  
They were all willing to fight for me.  
But they were fighting for themselves too.  
For the first time I understood that this wasn't about me, it was about the bigger picture.  
Had I married Edward, and he had changed me, they wouldn't have attacked, _this time._  
But not long from now, they would find another reason.  
They would always be peering over our shoulders and at the first chance they had, _they would take us down.  
But we had a choice.  
It wouldn't be pretty, but there was a chance, a very good chance that we would win.  
But even if we didn't, we died doing something that we all believed in.  
_And if that was how it had to be, that would be what I wanted.  
If only I could fight.  
This was where the downside of being human kicked in.  
I was unbelievably and invaluably human at this moment.  
"But what would happen if we win?"  
Jake spoke. Unsure, but focused.  
"We would naturally take their place" Jasper spoke. This was his domain.  
"Us? Rule the Vampires?" Jake scoffed and got a smile out of Carlisle.  
"Sam says that if that happens, he reserves the right to retire" Edward translated.  
"Sure he does" Jacob rolled his eyes.  
"So it's settled?" Tanya spoke drawing us back to the imminent decision.  
"Yes, I think so. Alice will still keep watch, but we will challenge the Volturi. It is not a step to be taken lightly, but I think it is necessary, to protect everyone."  
"Where do we go from here?" I asked, speaking up for the first time.  
The whole group looked at me. I was the trigger for all of this, but certainly not the cause.  
"We gather fighters. No Southerners, let's make that clear. And no newborns either." Edward stepped in, hearing all of the immoral ideas being passed around in peoples thoughts. Most of them, _if not all_, I would have guessed were from Jasper, who we all knew had considerable expertise in this area.  
"Yes _mother_" Emmett mocked him. Esme strode up and smacked him on the head. The pack laughed at the nature and loving bickering between the Cullens. It was certainly something that they could relate to.  
"We will split up, and each take a coven or pack? We will send a mixed group. From this point on, we are all a big, _and very happy family_" Carlisle seemed to feel a need to heavily emphasise the last words.  
They were my family. A big, relatively happy, if not dysfunctional and drama filled family.  
But since when is life ever normal right?

"Okay, we choose one person from our own group." Carlisle started.  
"Only those who are of age may go, Sorry Seth" Edward looked over at the gangly tan wolf, who looked utterly heartbroken.  
"We need five groups, so nominate your first."  
"Jasper" Carlisle nominated, "as he was the most experienced fighter".

"Sam" Jacob nominated, "As he is the Beta, and I'm stuck at seventeen". The pack snickered.

"Kate, as she is our strongest fighter" Tanya surmised.

"Okay, thats the first group. Where you are going will be worked out later"

"Edward" Carlisle said, without explaination.

"Leah" Jacob smirked. He was sticking them together as a bit of revenge, for the both of them I was

sure. Leah looked resentful.

"Elezar" Tanya nominated "He used to be a part of the Volturi too" She explained to the pack.  
The third group.  
"Emmett, simply because he's ego's too big to be picked last" Edward snickered.  
"Carmen, because she'll counteract Emmett" Tanya added, grinning.  
"Paul, because if he's not here, he's not annoying me" Jacob added, joining the fun.  
The fourth group.  
"Alice" Carlisle started, making the whole thing a little more serious.  
"Quil and Embry, because together, they may make a balanced person" Jacob snickered, but I had to admit, I joined in too.  
"Irina, but you'll have to watch her closely, ok?" Tanya seemed hesitant.  
"And the fifth group is Jacob, Tanya and myself, we will be planning things" Carlisle added.  
"And Rosalie, Esme, Seth, you will be watching over Bella, just in case."  
"What, so now I need security detail?"  
"Victoria?" Alice looked at me incredulously. Oh, Right.  
"And Jared and the rest of the pack will be looking after patrols, stretching out to include Cullen land"  
"You say it like it's some foreign territory" Rosalie scoffed.  
"Because it _is _dude!" Quil said, earning a look form Rose.  
"Did you or did you not just call me _dude_?" she narrowed her eyes.  
"Enough" Edward interrupted, knowing that Rose would likely carry on with this forever.  
"Group one will be training people to fight, so Jasper, Sam and Kate.  
Group two, so Edward, Leah and Elezar will be tracking down all the different people who may fight or testify with us. You will need to go to the Amazon, Egypt, Ireland, and track down some nomads, Peter and Charlotte specifically, you will have to send them back, and keep going. We have to be quiet too" Edward and Leah glared at Each other, but nodded.  
"Group three will be going to Romania"  
"Romania?" Jake asked, confused.  
"The Romanians ruled before the Volturi. We most likely do not want them to rule, but they will most certainly help us to destroy the Volturi from the inside out" He nodded. "So Emmett, Paul and Carmen, that's you".  
"Alice, Quil and Embry and possibly Irina will be scoping out any leads that we may have. If Alice has any Visions about people who will want to fight with Us, because rumour will spread, you will fetch them. But mostly, you will be looking for different packs. I honestly doubt that you are the only ones. There have been rumours about the Makahs?" Alice and Quil and Embry nodded.  
"And group 5, Esme, Rosalie, Bella and the rest of the wolves that aren't running patrol will be packing."  
"Sorry packing?" I questioned in disbelief.  
"Well the Volturi have Volterra, Bella we need a safe haven away from Forks just in case we win" Alice was practically jumping up and down, despite the fact that she was blind to the outcome.  
"Okay, everyone has to be back in two weeks. In the mean time, good luck" Carlisle spoke and with that, everyone broke off into their oddly matched cliques.  
_We each went off into the world, to fight the little battles that would hopefully win us the war._

**Okay, so now we are getting to the serious stuff.  
This Chapter is my longest yet!  
Next Chapter will start the two weeks that they are scouting.  
Oh and Charlie gets informed on what Bella really had to choose between. (Snicker) and yes I'm serious.  
Let me know what you think! A review is the best way to tell me!  
-B  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*****  
It wasn't until much later, when I was tucked up under the covers in the peace of my room that the pessimism kicked in. Or maybe it was just because Jasper wasn't here to control my emotions.  
I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to be a Vampire either.  
I was the cause of this...  
The silver phone on my bedside table started ringing. I quickly snatched it up, so as to not wake Charlie.  
_Alice_. The flashing display said.  
"So Bella, what are your plans for College?"  
"Why" I narrowed my eyes unconsciously.  
"Well we're moving "  
I sighed, how did I know that was coming.  
"The Fork's house is too near people who know about us to use at the moment. We have bought a new house..." She trailed off.  
"Where is it Alice?"  
"Between Vancover and Juneau. It's perfect. Smack bang in the middle of no-where"  
She sounded pleased with herself.  
"When are you going?" When were the Cullen's leaving. They had done it to me before, they were doing it again.  
"Everything is set Bella. I saw that I needed the house a little while back, back when I could still see... Needless to say it is ready and decorated" I knew that every house in the Various names of the Cullens, would have been decorated multiple times over by Alice.  
"Bella, we aren't leaving without you again. You have to come with us"  
"But Alice, what about Jake?"  
"He is coming too. We'll need to think of some reason why, but he has agreed to come, to coordinate with Carlisle and Tanya"  
Wow. Jake had agreed to move away from La Push.  
"What about the rest of the pack?"  
"The younger ones will stay. The older ones will be coming, but the distance is not too far for them to go-between"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Come on Bella, I'll be fun! Wait until you see the house! It outdoes the one in Forks a million times over. It's big enough for all of us!"  
"It'll be like living in the Dorms Bella!"  
Alice had gone completely mad.  
"Sure sure. But what do I tell Charlie?"  
"That your going to the University of Juneau. Just like you had planned all along. You can do the start of your degree by distance education. You will be sharing a room with me! And mention maybe that Edward is going to Dartmouth Medicine"  
She was right to add the last bit. Charlie needed to know that Edward was out of my life for good.  
Well, sort of. In the way that Charlie thought, yes he was.  
"And what about the Pack?"  
"Charlie is going to find out soon"  
"Alice, you can't tell him"  
"I'm not going to. Sue is"  
"Sue?" I spat. What was I missing.  
"Well Edward happened to hear Leah slip something about Sue and Charlie"  
I gasped. Sue and Charlie?  
"What?"  
"I know right, the pack really are a soap opera right!"  
Typical Alice, always one for a scandal.  
"Look in the first draw of your father's dresser. He chose well"  
"Night Bella" she said evilly.  
It took all that I had not to charge into Charlie's room and demand to know all about it.  
But why had he kept this as a secret? He was my dad, surely he could trust me?  
It was a little bit hypocritical of me to get angry with Charlie from keeping secrets from me.  
He deserved an apology from me, for all the crazy thing's Ive put him through. Running off to Italy, the Dark period, Edward coming back, the motorcycles.  
But that was for his own good.  
But he was proposing to Sue? They aren't even had a real relationship! A secret one doesen't count. Neither does one with a 109 year old vampire when your human but hey.  
I was going to get Leah and Seth as my step brother and sister. Yes to Seth, no thank-you to Leah.  
Besides my anger, it was nice that after all this time alone, divorced and married to his job, he had found someone.  
Heck, it even made me feel better that when I left for 'College' he would be looked after. Who knows how he survived before I moved in.

I sat down to the breakfast table and Charlie was looking very nervous.  
Today must be the Day.  
I looked down and Charlie had toasted pop-tarts for me.  
This kind of effort generally let me know that Charlie, a man of few words, had an uncharacteristic amount of words on his mind.  
For once, I decided to help him out.  
"I know Charlie, you don't have to tell me"  
"know what?" he said gruffly.  
"About Sue and that ring that you have in your drawer upstairs"  
He suddenly turned very, very pale.  
"Who told you?"  
"Never mind who did tell me, why didn't you?" He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.  
"Sue wanted to tell Leah first. She thought that she would still be upset, you know about Harry. It's been hard all round, but Leah seems to have taken it the worst"  
"Leah already knows dad."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Just do. And I think that she's just upset that no one has told her."  
"Kinda understandable though right?" Charlie was afraid of Leah.  
"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that one, but I want you to know that I'm happy for you Dad. Just maybe ignore Leah"  
"I'll try Bells"  
"So I kinda have something to talk to you about"  
"Should I be worried?"  
"No. I've decided that I'll be leaving for College"  
"Really? What about Jake?" I rolled my eyes. Charlie would be Charlie.  
"I don't know yet. I'm still going to Juneau"  
He looked at me for a second, disappointed, but with a mixture of surprise.  
"What about Edward, he still going to Juneau?"  
"No. He's going to go to Dartmouth and study medicine"  
He let out a breath that I hadn't realised that he was holding.  
"So you're going alone?"  
"No, not exactly. Alice is going to come with me instead"  
That made Charlie smile. He loved Alice.  
"Well I'll be sad to see you go. Seems like I only just got you back" his face crumpled a little bit.  
"Charlie, I'll be back. It'll only be a couple of years and I'll be back. Maybe even in La Push" He smiled at my revelation. I shuddered to think what would happen if I didn't come back. But at least then he would know what I wanted, and a little bit of the choice that I had made.  
A life with him in it.  
And with that he jumped up.  
"I'm meeting Sue for breakfast in twenty"  
"What was all of this for then?" I notioned to the breakfast.  
"All for show. I'm too nervous to eat a thing! I never really proposed to your mother, she proposed to me." He was so pale. But resolute. _He loved her._  
"Good luck Charlie" I hugged him. I was so relieved that we having this conversation. As much as we both despised emotional displays, he knew that I loved him and supported his choice.  
"I'm gonna need it Bells" I laughed.  
"No you don't" He blushed.  
And with that he released me.  
A couple of seconds later, he walked out the door.  
Off to propose. I sighed.  
Whatever happened here, I was very glad that I had moved to Forks.  
In Phoenix, I didn't really _live._  
I never appreciated the _priviledge_ that it was.  
The opening of the front door pulled me out of my thoughts.  
Jake smiled, as he walked through into the kitchen.  
"Charlie's going to propose" I said, nervously.  
"I know" Jake smiled. "Billy told me"  
I rushed forward and hugged him tightly. The warmth of his body suddenly made me very aware of every fibre of my own.  
We rested there, in peace for a couple of seconds, content at our place in the world.  
I knew that I had made the right decision.  
Then, Jake pulled me into the lounge and sat down on the arm chair, pulling my onto him in a heap. He laughed at my clumsiness and I pressed my lips to his to stop him from laughing at me. It didn't work though he pushed me back.  
"Hey" he said smirking.  
"Well if we're 'sucking-face' as Jess put it when she told the world, you can't laugh at me"  
He started laughing again.  
I trailed light kisses down his neck and down his chest.  
He stopped laughing very quickly.  
"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"  
I grinned at him and arched my eyebrow.  
"When will the mutt jokes stop?"  
"Never" I whispered in his ear.  
I sat back to face him and I leant forward.  
"Shall we do something for Charlie and Billy to _really_ gossip about?"  
Jake just looked at me, gobsmacked.  
"Fine if you don't want to.." I trailed off, untangling myself.  
He quickly grabbed my hands and put them back to where they were around his neck.  
"I never said I didn't want to.. You never cease to surprise me Bells"

The movers came at four, after Jake and I had spent the day together.  
They took my books, some clothes, all my photos.  
Knowing Alice, I already had a new wardrobe and a palatial bedroom, so there wasn't much needed.  
Just the things that held sentimental Value.  
I was sitting in the middle of my room, looking through pictures of me as a child, that belonged to Charlie.  
Jake was looking through another album, sitting on my bed.  
I was desperate to know how the proposal had gone.  
We thought it would have gone well, but the waiting was killing me.  
The screech of tyres alerted me that someone had arrived.  
I quickly ran to the window to see a Canary yellow Porsche parked in the driveway.  
within seconds, I heard a light, musical knock on the door.  
"Hey Alice" I said, slightly more awkward than normal.  
"Bella" she looked at me suspiciously.  
"Time to put the Dog out" she surmised, sniffing the air. Was I really that bad of an actress? The answer was yes. Yes, Yes, Yes.  
"Hello Pixie" Jake said, walking down the stairs.  
Realisation dawned on Alice's face. Something was up.  
"Both of you to the kitchen now." She pointed, like the mother hen.  
"Yes mother" Jake said, mimicking Emmett.  
"So, there's no need to guess what you two have been up to" It was a statement, not in the slightest regard a question.  
"Now, we've been talking"  
"I think that it is most clear that you have been doing _more_ than talking"  
"We talked _aswell_" Jake said.  
"Traitor" I spat, but he only smiled.  
"Now now" Alice chimed.  
"Well, if you'll listen Alice..." I held out my left hand. I shut my eyes tightly. Hearing her reaction would be bad enough, let alone having to watch it.  
"EEK! OHMIGODBELLAYES!!" it was the highest pitched screech. It came out all one word.  
"I knew it would suit you, I saw it you know"  
"You saw it?"  
"Yeah I'm getting flashes, better than _nothing_" she said in distaste.  
"Anyways, Alice there are some ground rules"  
"Yes! Oh my God Bella, you won't regret this!"  
"But I might" Jacob muttered.  
"No, I'll make it perfect but you'll still get _Bella_" He smiled at me when she said that.  
"No-one knows, because almost everyone we know will object"  
"Pfft who cares what they think! Your getting Married!!!!"  
Jake looked at me. "Is she on any medications I should know about?" I laughed. I had always wondered.  
"And Alice. We want it to be a surprise. We want it to be a going away party for me, and then we spring the wedding on them _Even Charlie_"  
"Bella, Charlie is your _father_, you have to tell him"  
"Then you tell him" I spat, rather child like.  
"No, but you won't need to explain so much when he gets home. He's going to know about all the Pack and the fight Bella. He'll understand why it has to be so soon"  
I nodded. I was sure. If all failed from this point forward, I would have done one thing, I would have wanted in my future.  
Even if all the time I had left was a couple of weeks.  
"Engagement presents"  
Alice handed Jake documents that claimed he was 22, a passport, birth certificate and a marriage liscence.  
"It's only valid for two weeks" She smiled.  
"You'll have to be quick then, won't you" Jake said smugly.  
I looked down at my beautiful pear shaped diamond ring that sat on my ring finger now and up at My fiancé.  
_Yes, I was doing the right thing._

Jake said that he would wait around for Charlie to come home, as did Alice. They each represented one thing that Charlie now knew.  
I grinned at the thought of Sue telling Charlie.  
I bet that it was much worse than the first time I found out.  
But then again, I did already know about the Vampires. The Werewolves didn't come as so much of a shock.  
We sat around, watching movies, that no-one really paid attention to.  
Then Alice jumped up.  
"He's coming!"  
"Hide me!" I said, jumping behind Jake.  
"Oh no you do not!" Alice said, marching me out from behind Jake, to stand front and centre.  
He seemed to take forever to park the cruiser and trudge up the path.  
The door opened to Charlie, lookng exhausted.  
"How long have you known?" he said, void of emotion.  
"All along" I said, not knowing the exact question, but I knew that that was the answer to all of them.  
He huffed, Ignoring Alice and Jake.  
"And here I was thinking you were perfectly behaved!"  
"She is perfectly behaved Charlie" Alice stepped in. "I know that it is a lot to take in."  
"And Billy was right about the Cullens!"  
"It's bound to happen sometime" Jake said, stepping forward to put his arm around me.  
"And the fight? Is it really necessary?"  
"I wish it wasn't Charlie" Alice grimaced.  
"When will it be?"  
"Soon Charlie, very soon"  
"Their getting married!" Alice said, before either of us could stop her. She was jumping up and down. Charlie looked at us in disbelief.  
"I want to marry her Charlie, I know it's far too soon, but I wouldn't void you and Billy the chance to see that" _And take the credit for it._ I thought to myself.  
"Your coming back, right?" Charlie said, completely forgetting to be mad about the wedding.  
"I hope so Charlie, but it will be the fight of a lifetime. I'm not taking chances" Jake looked grim.  
"I guess I can respect that, so when is it?"  
"The next week or so? However long it takes Alice to organise."  
He was a little stunned.  
"I'mm sorry that you had to be involved in this Dad." I was close to tears.  
He rushed forward and hugged me,  
"Bella, it's nice to finally understand. So many decisions that you have made. But I'm certainly not going to condone them"  
"We're sorry that we didn't protect her from our world Charlie"  
Alice hugged him and he looked very uncomfortable, but he couldn't stay mad at Alice for long, human or not.  
"I don't want to know what you are, that you aren't human is enough Alice"  
So he hadn't been told the whole truth then. He probably thought she phased into an animal too. Better than knowing the truth, I thought.  
"I don't want to see either of you two do _that_ though. Seth showed me and.." He shuddered.  
"Everything is going to be fine Charlie"  
"You promise?" he said, narrowing his eyes.  
"Sure I do" she said proudly, oddly confident.  
"How can you be so sure?" he said, apparently my pessimism hadn't come out of thin air.  
"Just am" She smilled angelicly. Apparently they hadn't informed him on the area off special abilities.  
Charlie huffed again. He was starting to get grumpy.  
But it was worth it.  
It had distracted him from the fact that I was getting married.  
He hadn't even mentioned it.  
But I spose he got all of that out of his system the first time around.  
******  
A/N sorry! Sorry I have been MIA for so long! But now I'm back, the action will start to happen!  
I know, it's not necessarily the conventional way to get engaged, but if the supernatural world was out to get you, who knows right?  
Let me know what you think.  
I'm open to suggestions in this story, I know where I want it to go it's just the matter of getting it there.....  
Anyways R&R please!**


End file.
